A random life re-take 1
by SoraOda
Summary: This is random life re-take. So the story is gonna be kind of alike, but I will be re-writing some of the parts. So there is really no summary here...sorry.
1. Chapter 1

_***Nep**Nep**Nep***_

The alarm was ringing like crazy until I finally reached out my hand and shut my pudding alarm. So tired, need more sleep, good night. With that I tried to fall asleep again until my phone began to sing the most annoying song that I have ever heard. God, why can't people let me sleep? Cursing under my breath I answered the phone.

"Wake up asa, it is morning," I hate you iffy. I never once hated you more than I do right now, other than the fact you broke my peaceful sleep, you changed your ringtone again. When did get a hold of my phone? "and yes you have to, go wake yoru up as well." geez so bossy.

"Kay Kay," I said letting out another small yawn before closing my eyes again.

"WAKE UP!"

"My ears!?" I yelled in pain as iffy let out a small hum. This girl...is a professional. Well, she has been on this job for many years now.

"Come on, we have school today," although she can't see it, I raised my hand and give her a tiny salute.

"Yes ma'am, I will go wake up my dear sister as well," I said before hanging up. Walking out of my room i head toward the room next to me, "yoru? Time to wake up." I whispered, hoping not to wake my twin just yet. Her knee long wild purple hair is spilled all over her mattress as she herself is sleeping cuddling to her sheets. Good good, slowly walking over to her, I tried my best not to step on my any of her 'machine things'.

"Zzzzz" yoru was still sound asleep when I got near her bed. With a devilish smile, I yelled.

"IT IS MORNING!" after yelling that I jumped, landing right on top of her. A painful sound hit my ear as my sister finally wake up, sending curses everywhere.

"NEE-SAN!" oww, my ears again. Can't people ever be quiet in the morning?

* * *

 **Author: You are not quite either….well I did make asa say that XD. But still, you are not quiet.**

* * *

 **Blanc's View**

Those two are at it again. Even though they are weak in the morning they sure are loud. Letting out a big yawn I pull myself away from the desk. Papers were everywhere, like usual. Trying my very best I walk out of the room without stepping any more papers than I need too. Still half asleep, I start to get changed. Our school, Gamindustri High School is somewhat soft on uniform policy. For example, a blazer, as long as it is the school blazer they don't care what color. Button down shirt that you wear under it, as long as it is a button down, they don't care what bow tie or tie you wear. If you want you can even wear a bow tie with sparkles on it, how did I know? Cause there is an idiot call ia Neptunia, who put a sparkling bow tie on me while I was reading. On top of that the others didn't tell me about it until it was near the end of school, oh man you won't believe what I did to ia next. Okay, let's get back on topic, uniform policy. If you are a girl who wants to wear pants? Sure. If you are a guy that wants to wear a dress? Sure, like...I would really like to see that happen, but none of the boys in my class do that. Asa and yoru usually wear a black blazer, while iffy and ia wear a blue blazer. Believe me when I say they wear the same blazer just to confuse their teachers. Putting on my white blazer and white button down shirt, I put on my blue bow tie. Checking the angle before pulling on my blue skirt. This should do it, I am not that interested in fashion like most girls my age, and that is the same with the other. If you have to ask why, it is because there is really no one around to teach us those things so naturally we just so no interest in it. Funny? Say it is funny, especially since my parents top fashion designer and my twin sister are models. Holding in my last yawn, I pull my light brown shoulder bag over my shoulder and taekwondo things, but not before I start reading this super amazing book.

* * *

 **Author: Didn't add it in here, but blanc is a super bookworm so much that she can do things while staying focus on her book. Need an example? Sure, locking the door, sometimes even cooking, (microwave cooking not stove or oven cooking.) Of course, this is a made up ability by me.**

* * *

 **IA's View**

My brown hair twin was running around in the kitchen while I took my time drawing her structure. I would help, but it means giving up my time drawing, which is a no no. I run my pencil over the paper again and again, iffy's lower back long brown hair that is tied into a ponytail. Unlike asa and yoru's low ponytail, it was high like mine. Then we have her deep forest eyes, that shines a little light green under the light. No offense, but I really like to draw my sister, why? Because there isn't a lot of chance where you can draw yourself without looking in the mirror. On top of that, it makes me comfortable knowing that I still have a family member. Of course, the others are also like a family to me, but iffy is the only blood-related family to me. My mother and step-mother never felt like a family since they are rarely home, like….I have only met my step-mother red, and my step-sister compa twice.

"IA, where did you put the extra.." iffy turns around to ask me, but before she can finish I pointed my finger to the cabinet on top of her head, "thanks, and can you please put it back where it belongs?"

"If I do that I won't be the ia you know anyone," I teased while continuing my drawing.

"Yeah, you say that because you got lazy bending down and open the cabinet down here," ouch, so sharp, "okay, all the cooking is done, now all we need to do is eat it on our way to school."

"Don't hit the light pole again," I said already crewing on my toast.

"I wouldn't do that," she said chewing on her toast as up the extra toast as we head out our door. The others are waiting, blanc is lost in her book already, holding onto asa's back for direction. Asa and yoru, on the other hand, has music pumping in their ears, hmmm...I am gonna switch the ringtone for iffy on asa's phone again. I mean why not? It is fun. And it looks like asa still thinks it is iffy who did it, I would really like to tease her about it when she founds out that I was the one who changed it. Handing them their toast they start eating although I bet asa is sad that it was not burnt….really wonder why she likes burnt stuff so much. Blanc, on the other hand, finished as soon as she got her toast, so she can continue reading. Yoru is the only normal one that actually takes her time eating the food. Sometimes, and I mean sometimes...I feel like me and ia are their mother.

* * *

 **Author: by now, you probably already go tired of me speaking, but I will talk anyway. First, let's give you some information about our characters.**

 _ **Asa Planeptune-**_ **Height: **6'0''

 **Likes: **Pudding, basketball, and games.

 **Dislike: **People touching her desserts. Eggplant

 **Club: **Basketball

 **3 size: **"lol, you want to know? Too bad"

 _ **Yoru Planeptune-**_ **Height: **6'0''

 **Likes: **Pudding, music, basketball, machines, and games.

 **Dislike: **people touching her machine without permission,

Pudding? You touch it you are dead. Eggplant.

 **Club: **Basketball

 **3 size: **"top secret~"

 _ **IF Neptunia-**_ **Height: **5'11''

 **Likes: **music, ia's drawing, curry, games, and soccer

 **Dislike:** carrots. Sweets with too much sugar.

 **Club: **soccer

 **3 size: **"...*ignores you*"

 _ **IA Neptunia-**_ **Height: **5'11''

 **Likes: **iffy's music, fries, games, art, and soccer.

 **Dislike: **sweets with too much sugar, medicine.

 **Club: **soccer

 **3 size: **"Do you think I will tell you?"

 _ **Blanc Lowee-**_ **Height: **5'9' **'**

 **Likes: **novel, tangerines, games, and Taekwondo

 **Dislike: **people hurting what is important to her.

 **Club: **Taekwondo

 **3 size: **"...*glares at you*"

 **Author: (** **･** ั **ω** **･** ั **)...don't blame me for it….*runs away*** **ε** **ﾍ** **( ´** **Д** **`)** **ﾉ**

* * *

 **Backstage-**

 _ **Blanc:**_ _"...did our author really just ran away?" (¯―¯_ ٥ _)_

 _ **Asa:**_ _" when you glare at the author like that, of course our author would ran away."_

 _(_ _；_ _・_ _・_ _)_

 _ **Yoru:**_ _"nee-san, you giving her the killing smile too…."(_ _ーー゛_ _)_

 _ **IA:**_ _"...why am I shorter than the planeptune twins?"_ _Σ_ _(´_ _｀；_ _)_

 _ **Asa & yoru:**_ _"cause we are the main character!" (*´_ ڡ _)_

 _ **Blanc:**_ _"and why am I the SHORTEST?" (#_ _ﾟ_ _Д_ _ﾟ_ _)_

 _ **Asa, yoru, IA, Iffy**_ _: "..." (_ _)_

 _ **Blanc**_ _: "...where is the author? I am gonna make 'some' changes (^_^_ _メ_ _)_

 _ **Asa**_ _: "Find the author and protect the author's life! Blanc is gonna ruin the story!"(_ _•̀_ _ㅁ_ _•_ _́_ _;)_

 _ **Blanc**_ _: "What h*** did you just say!? O-Oi, ASA!" (#_ _ﾟ_ _Д_ _ﾟ_ _)_

 _ **Iffy**_ _: "...what are you gonna do?" (=_=)_

 _ **Author**_ _: "...hide….Thank you all for reading, I hope to see you all next time...if I_

 _live."(´_ _°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥_ _)_


	2. Chapter 2

"I am so nervous uni-chan," I said pulling my purple sports hat lower. My ink black hair friend turns back to look at me. She is wearing a light blue glasses over her ruby red eyes as her usual potential tied up twin tail hair is tied into a side ponytail.

"Come on nepgear, you were the one who said you want to see them and asked for a day off," uni-chan said putting her hand on her hips.

"But...we haven't seen each other in a very long time...what if they don't remember me?" I want to see asa-nee and yoru-nee, but will they be happy to see me? What if they don't even remember who I am? What if they don't accept me as their sister? These thoughts have been swimming in my mind as soon as I step in front of their school gate. As expected many people were leaving the school now, all wearing the same blazer, but a different color.

"Of course they will, it is hard to forget a sister who is a top idol," uni-chan lowers her voice when said the word idol.

"But…" I was about to protest again when I saw them. When I last saw my sister face to face is when I was 7yr old and they were 9yr old. After I become an idol, whenever I go home, it is always either their back view or I don't see them at all. But, now, it is the 17 years old sisters that I am seeing. They are so tall, so fit. Their light purples hairs already grew long enough that it reaches their knee, as they tied it into a low ponytail.

"Nepgear…" uni-chan's voice finally snaps me out from my thoughts. R-right I need to at least say hi, but I couldn't. My leg was frozen in place, unable to interrupt my sister's laughter and smiling face. But if I don't do it now...I look back up again, and they were no longer there.

"..." I wasn't able to talk to them again, why can't I just say something to them? Uni rests her hand on my shoulder giving it a light squeeze.

"...let's go back...our flight leaves within a few hours," I couldn't do anything but nod at her words.

* * *

 **Author: I am back again! Phew, sorry about the 'problems' from before. I have no idea why it did that, but it should be fix by now...I really hope it is. Anyway, back to the story, this is a view from nepgear about her visit to see asa and yoru. Please note, this part of the story is taken after twins club activity, and they DIDN'T know nepgear was there.**

* * *

 **Ram's point of view**

"We are finally done," I let out a small cry before sitting down next to my twin sister on the couch. Unlike me, rom has short light brown hair instead of long light brown hair like me and mom. Her misty blue eyes were focused on a book in front of her, "t-taekwondo?"

"..." rom nods her head and show me the book, "last time when we were home, I saw onee-chan talking about it to mom and mommy."

"That doesn't mean you have to read about it," despite the fact I said that, I open the book and start looking through it too. We don't much about or older sister with the little amount of time we spent together. I love my job, I love mom and mommy as well, but there are times where I couldn't help but wonder what if we get to spend some time with onee-chan? Will she smile at us? Play with us? Tell us stories?

"Rom, Ram," looking up from our books we saw mom, her dark brown eye was just as warm and soft as we know, although her usual neat long light brown hair was all over the place, "what you two reading?"

"A book rom-chan found," I said, holding up the book with rom-chan.

"Why are two suddenly interested in taekwondo?" mom asked looking a little nervous for some reason.

"You and onee-chan were talking about it the other day when we visit," rom-chan said in a soft voice as she looked at our mom, "so we wanted to know what it is."

"I see," mom let out a very warm and soft smile, "you two like blanc a lot don't you?"

"..." although it is embarrassing to say I do, I nodded my head a little. Although we were like super young when we met onee-chan, we still remember how she used to pat us and read picture books to us, but it was a long time ago.

* * *

 **Author: rom and ram is 10 yrs old now, so they are still very young. Although they work as a model, they are very shy with strangers. The only memory they have with blanc is when they are 4 yrs old. They start their model job a few years after nepgear so blanc was 11 yrs old then. Is it confusing? I hope not, it is please leave a comment and I will explain it to you. Btw: rom, ram, nepgear, uni, and compa know each other.**

* * *

 **Compa's view**

I really like my job as a nurse, but seeing people getting hurt is a whole different thing.

"Compa! Come here and help me with this," upon hearing my name, I ran up to a woman. She has long red hair that was tied into a high ponytail, the corner of her red hair is a white strip. It doesn't mean she is old, it is part of her natural hair color. She was wearing a white coat over herself as she helped one of the patients getting onto his feet, "can you get him back to his room while I go to the surgery room?" I nodded my head as I bend down to help the patient.

"T-thank you," he said, a small amount of pink on his cheek. I don't know why but most of the male patients are always a little red.

"Are you feeling unwell?" I took his temperature with my hand, "your temperature is a little high."

"I- I am fine, thank you," he pulls away from me a little, I hope he is telling the truth.

"If you start to feel sick make sure to tell me alright?" he nodded his head before I let out a smile, "good, now let's get you back to your room." Every day is so busy that I don't have much time of my own. Yes, I love this job, but sometimes I also want to relax and hang out with my step-sisters. Mom knows that too since she hasn't had time to spend with them too, but the hospital is just too busy. Shaking my head a little, I clear out my thoughts and continued my job, I hope IF and IA doesn't get hurt.

* * *

 **Iffy & IA: "...*glaring at the author*"**

 **Author: C-compa is already 19 so she is now in college. When she has the time she helps her mother red in the hospital. Her step-mother 5pb is an hot idol that is somewhere across the sea doing so idol jobs along with nepgear and uni…..(Iffy & Ia are still glaring at me)**

* * *

 **Backstage-**

 _ **Rom:**_ _"I want to meet onee-chan in the story soon~"_ _O(∩_∩)O~_

 _ **Ram:**_ _"I am sure we will! Right author?"_ _~\\(≧▽≦)/~_

 _ **Author half dead.**_

 _ **Nepgear:**_ _"A-author-san!?"_ _o_O?_

 _ **Uni:**_ _"Woah, what is wrong with author-san? Compa? You here?"_ _(⊙_⊙)_

 _ **Compa:**_ _"I got the needle and the medicine….? I thought I had it right here?"_ _(O_O)？_

 **Another side:**

 _ **Asa:**_ _"...what is with that big needle and the medicine box."_ _(= _ =)_

 _ **Iffy:**_ _"Borrowed it from compa."_ _(*^_^*)_

 _ **IA:**_ _"...shouldn't we at least left the needle?"_ _╮(╯▽╰)╭_

 _ **Blanc:**_ _"...(the needle? Are they telling compa to use the needle on someone!?)_ _( ⊙ _ ⊙ )_

 _ **Author's ghost: Thanks for watching, I will see you all next time.**_


	3. Chapter 3

"What!? No, you gotta be kidding me," I hit the keys again and again, but even so my character didn't win this demon.

" _Looks like I win again today_ ," the character who I was just dueling with said with a smiling face. Just you wait for thunder tits, I am gonna win against you

one day. Before I die, I will make you bow down to me. Leaning back in my chair I let out a small sigh and look at the piles of paper next to my computer.

When I am stuck on my work, I usually go online and play a game call goddess online 4. That is where I met this character who I call thunder tits, I hate to

admit it, but this player always helps me with calms down my head….sometimes she work it up as well, " _so how has your day been?_ " another text bubble

from the character.

" _As good as it can get,_ " my character said while I, myself, let out another sigh.

" _Oh my, that gives me an impression that things aren't going as well,_ " I can't say that she is wrong, but at the same time, I can't say she is right. Putting my

hand on the keyboard I waited for a while. How should I answer this?

" _It is going well,_ " well, that is the only answer I can give right? Not like we know each other in real life, so giving her too much information is just unneeded.

Running a hand through my hair, I look at the screen again. What happens if we do meet? Thinking that for a while, I shooked my head. Who am I kidding, I

don't even know if this person is a girl or a boy yet.

" _Say, are you free this weekend?_ " this weekend? I don't think I have any plans with any of the twins this weekend, although usually, they are the one just

banging in into my room and drag me out with them.

" _I am free, what's up?_ " and sent. The text bubble that came within the next second took me by surprise.

" _There is a fashion show this weekend, do you want to meet up and go see it together,_ " did this person really just asked me out? "Of course I will pay all the

fee _for the tickets,_ " calm down blanc, calm down. Okay, maybe goddess green has just asked you out on a date, but you don't even know if this person is a

girl or a boy yet.

" _W-which fashion show?_ " I want to kill myself as soon as I sent that, you can't really be thinking this now, can you?

" _The fashion show held by the Lowee's,_ " I froze, by my parents? So does that mean...Will I have to see them as well? I don't know if I want to see them, rom

and ram are good kids, but to suddenly see them like this is just too much. Everyone needs to prepare their hearts for things like this, that includes me,

" _white heart?_ "

"..." I stare at my screen with blank eyes. What should I do? I want to meet goddess green, but that also means I need to meet both my parents and the

kiddo's, "what should I do…"

" _Sorry, was that too much?_ " I can tell how disappointed goddess is, I mean we know each other for over a year now, and yet...Urgh! Geez, you are thinking

too much, you just have to put on a hat or something so they won't notice you.

" _Sure, let's go see it. It will take me a while since it is kind of far away from my house,_ " I really hope they don't mind that I am a little late.

" _That won't be a problem, here I will give you my phone number so we can stay in touch,_ " I didn't expect to get their phone number like this, but you know

what? I don't mind, " _I can't wait till this weekend!_ "

" _I can't either,"_ i sent the text, but this time it wasn't in the game, it was on the phone. I wonder how they look in real life. Ahh, weekend please come quick.

* * *

 **Vert's view**

White heart logged off, a while later our plans for the weekend. I finally got their phone number, and we are finally gonna meet this weekend. Aww, I am so

excited that I don't think I can sleep this weekend. Wait, what should I wear? Pausing my game character I run to my closet and look through all of my cloth.

Will this one be too childish? How about this one? No, not this one. I need to go buy new cloth. Holding my cloth in my chest I couldn't help but let out a

happy sigh. This is really happening, I wish they are just as kind, stubborn, and childish as they are in the game. Letting out a small chuckle I looked at my

phone again. Their first message, I need to treasure this. Please let this weekend be a good sunny one, it is my first date.

* * *

 **Blanc's view**

For some odd reason, the others are more excited about today than I am. To the point where they tried to follow after me. Geez, those people are hopeless. I

am wearing a white zip up hoodie with the number 10 in the back. Under the hoodie was a light blue t-shirt with a golden clock on it paired with dark blue

jeans. Looking down at my watch I let out a small sigh, good I made it in time. Taking out my phone I text them.

" _I am here, where you at?_ " as fast as I sent that another text came.

" _Please look for a woman with blond hair, blue eyes that are wearing a green dress that looks kind of Chinese, she looks amazing beautiful_ " What is with this

description? Shaking my head a little, I start to look for the person that might be them. In the crowd of human, it is hard to find just one person, even so...I

found her. Standing near one of the closed gates the girl was turning her head from side to side, before looking down at her phone. Her blond hair was tied

into a half braided crown.

" _Look forward,_ " at my text the girl did, just as I told her. When she sees me waving at her she waved back. Not to mention that huge smile, "nice to meet

you, name's blanc." Holding out my hand, she lightly shook it.

"My name is vert, it is pleasure to meet you," after our intro, we just stand there a little awkward, "s-should we go in?"

"Y-yeah," we let go of each other's hand before getting in the line, "so...do you like the lowee's fashion design? Or did you come here, cause you want to see

the model?" My question took her a little by surprise but she still smiled at me. To be fair, she did say she was rom and ram's fan, that is one reason why I

thought she was a male.

"Hmm, I guess both," vert said looking straight at me, "I love their design, their clothes are super comfortable to wear, and I like the twin siblings. What

about you?" Me?

"What do you think?" I turn the question right back at her.

"..I think you like their design," her words made me raise an eyebrow, "since you are wearing their designed hoodie right now."

"!" heat was crawling onto my skin. I knew I should've paid more attention to what I wear. Pulling my hat a little lower I let out a small cough.

"We are next in line," say what? I know she has the tickets, but the guards shouldn't let someone like me inside without saying anything, unless…

"Vert...who are you?" the amusements shines in verts eyes like a little kid. Urgh, she is no different from how she is in the game.

"Ta-dah, I am the only daughter in leanbox family,"why did she need to squish her breast together? I can't tell if she is serious or is she joking since her voice

is very light. Without thinking much, I put my hand on her shoulder and give her a concerned look.

"Should I take you to the hospital?"I said softly there is no way that this gamer, childish, thunder tits are the only daughter of the Leanbox game company

owner. There is just no way...right?

"Ahh, you are not believing me at all," at her poutIng I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Then she turned to her side and mumbled, "you should be

happy you are on a date with this super hot woman."

"You a super hot woman?" covering my mouth with my hand I started to laugh pretty hard. So hard that the people around us are staring at us, I usually

hate this attention, but today I don't mind.

"Stop making fun of me!" vert said, hitting my arm lightly. Angrily she starts to walk in front of me, toward our seats.

"Wait for me," a small hump was the answer I got before the both of sits down. Our seat is located in the middle, I am little sad that it is not all the way in

the back, but at the same time, I should be happy that it is not in the front. Crowds fill the room, talking before sitting down.

"Nervous?" vert pulls my attention back to her instead of the stage. I opened my mouth before closing it again, unsure what to say. Looking back at the

stage, I let out a small sigh.

"A little, but…." I paused for a moment before saying quietly, "I am also excited." The excitement was building up within me as the time for the show gets

closer. I wonder how long has it been since I last saw them?

"I am glad," hm? Vert let out a sigh of relief as she said that, "I was worried that I might have forced you to come to this show since you were...really unsure

about it." unsure, that is a way to put it. Although I am not sure if it is correct. The light dims as a woman shows up on the stage. Her long sky blue hair was

in her normal low pigtail, as her dark blue eyes were behind her red square glasses. This is my mother, Mina. Looking through the crowd she let out a smile

before she starts her greetings. After her greetings, my light brown hair mom showed up on the stage with my sister. The crowd cheers, along with the idiot

girl sitting next to me. They look like a perfect family picture, holding each other hands, smiling. Closing my eyes I let out a quiet sigh, it is okay blanc, don't

feel the pain, you were never in that family pic from the start. After all the greeting the show starts, rom first then ram. After the two of them were other

models, and after the models, the twin shows themselves one last time before disappearing into the backstage. Clapping can be heard all over the room,

echoing.

"...They sure have grown…" I said quietly to myself as my parents came out to say their words to end the show. In a blink of an eye, the show was over, and

it is time for me to butt out of this place. A place where I don't belong from the start.

 _ **A few hours later-**_

After parting with vert, I took my time to walk back home…..home? That place doesn't really feel like a home without the other twins there. Twins...This is

irritating, I am thinking back to the show no matter how much I tried not to and I am comparing asa, yoru, ia, if with rom and ram. Something, anything, I

just need to do something to get my head away from this. Just then a buzz of my phone shook me back to reality.

" _..are you sure you are feeling alright?_ " how many time has this girl ask this now? She really is a worrywart. I won't lie that I might be happy that she is

worrying about me.

" _Yeah, I am,_ " the words are heavy, but I sent them anyway. Looking at my phones for a moment, I wanted to add something, but couldn't. _Thank you,_ Just a

thank you, and yet it is so hard. Really, what am I doing? Taking in another deep breath, I let it all out, it is just a normal day blanc, normal.

* * *

 **Asa's View**

Rubbing the back of my neck I let out a small sigh. Really, why do I always avoid them? I can't even greet them when they suddenly came home. Tossing the

water between my hands I look at the almost black sky. Lamps are lighting up as most people are already on their way home. Yoru, dribble the basketball a

few times before making a 5 point shot. Letting out a small whistle I threw her the water, letting the basketball dribble and roll itself to a stop.

"Good shot there," I said, patting her on the back as she sat down next to me. We stayed quiet for a few seconds, looking blankly at the ball on the ground.

"..." yoru took one last look at the floor before standing up to pick up the ball, "it been a long time since we have a one on one match. Care for a match?"

"My pleasure," with an exaggeration bow, I run over to yoru. She passes the ball to me as I passed right back to her, game start. The game between us

usually a 0 to 0, but today it is different. I don't know is it because we not focus or what, but we kept on letting each other score into the basket. Urgh focus

asa, you can't win a war without being focused. Slapping my cheeks a few time a let an out big breath. Yoru is looking at me with the _did my sister just went_

 _nuts_ , I will show her. Grabbing the ball I did a half court shot making it into the basket.

"You serious?"

"Super serious," I gave her thumbs up as I said that.

"The war is on," she laughed a little.

"And you are going down," I chuckled, letting the ball dribble a few times before going in for a grab. I shall win! We continued our battle, no score gained on

either side.

* * *

 **IF's View**

Work is work, I won't say I enjoy my work, but is one thing I need to do in order to for me to save up enough for my college.

"Here is order, please enjoy," I did a small bow before leaving the customers to their food. A family of three, enjoying their meal while chatting about their

next trip somewhere. Every time I see something like this, I couldn't help but smile a little. What can I say? The kids are just too adorable. Taking another

order, I yelled into the kitchen, "I need 3 strawberry shortcake." next trip somewhere. Every time I see something like this, I couldn't help but smile a little.

What can I say? The kids are just too adorable. Taking another order, I yelled into the kitchen, "I need 3 strawberry shortcake."

"On it!" Ia yelled back to me as she hands me the macaroon, "and here is the macaron."

"Thanks," with that, I head out of the kitchen to the customers again. Landing the plate softly onto the table, "here is order of macaroons, please enjoy."

"Thank you IF," one of the girl said smiling. They look like they are in there 20's, maybe younger, maybe older who knows, "say IF are you free after this?"

"I am sorry," i said smiling a little. They are nice people, but I can't really hang out with people who are older than me. The girls let's out a small aww, before

finally letting me go back to my work. Ia hands me the shortcake, as I head to a table in the back corner. There sit three girls, I don't know the other two,

but...compa was sitting at one of the tables. Stopping one of the other waiters, I asked him to do that table, of course since it is all girls table he agreed

without any hesitation. She might already see me, but as long as I don't get near her, she won't get near me. Work, be over soon.

 **Backstage-**

 ***Gloom tension throughout the whole room***

 **Asa & Yoru: ***passing basketball while mumbling something about running away* ( ；∀；)

 **Blanc:** *Punching a few dummies trying to clear her head* ٩(๑`^´๑)۶

 **IF & IA: ***laying flat on the ground tired* (；´Д｀)

 **Vert:** "oh my, the tension sure is gloom" (；・∀・)

 **Nepgear:** "...nee-san ran away from, they ran away from me."

(´-﹏-`；)

 **Uni:** "Hold yourself together nepgear!" ( •̀ㅁ•́;)

 **Nepgear:** "Uni-channnn!" **Σ(** **ﾟ** **Д** **ﾟ** **)**

 **Noire:** "geez, here wipe your tears away. *Asa is so cute like this, asa is so cute like this." **(** **｡** **﹏** **｡** **)**

 **Vert:** "...*I see, so noire has a...ufufuf."(*˘︶˘*).｡.:*

 **Rom & Ram: ***sleeping* (*´﹃｀*)

 **Author's note:** Hi, this is kind of a weird chapter, but yeah...it is here. Thank you all for reading once again. This is a little chapter about how our mc's feel

about their family, or should I say how they react around them, hope you all like them. I will see you in the next chapter. Please leave a comment for a

mistake, I will fix it as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

_***Nep**Nep**Nep***_

Alarm, shut up. Let your master sleep for a few more hours. Yes, I know there is club today, and that means I need to wake up, but….I can't. The sun is barely even up so let me sleep for another few hours okay? As if to answer my pledge, the alarm quiet itself down. If this is a super power that I have then I love this power.

"Yoru, come on it is time to wake up," stop, don't shake me. Sleep, nooo, "geez, why are these two so much of sleepy head?" we are not sleepy head, we are just weak in the morning... hmm? Who's voice is this? Finally, with all my energy I opened my eyes, a woman with long silver hair was standing before me, still in her PJ.

"!" why..no...it can't be..eh? There is no way mother is home right now.

"For god's sake, you are finally awake," her misty gray purple eyes look at me, before she lets out a soft sigh, "if you are going to set an alarm this early in the morning, then at least wake up this early."

"Y-yeah, sorry mother..I.." I can't find my words, I don't know if it is due to the shock or what, but the words are stuck in my throats.

"Yoru!" I jump a little as nee-san bang into the room, looking super pale as my blonde hair mom followed in behind her.

"Asa, quiet down in the morning, and what is with this room!? Yoru, have you not been cleaning your room at all," eh? Eh!? M-mom is home as well?

"I-..it is clean, this how I know where everything is," I mumbled softly, still unable to shook away the shock building up within me.

"Says the person who can't find her tools within this room," I elbow nee-san as soon as she finished her words.

"Nee-san, you are supposed to help me here, no sell me out," at whispered into her ears, as she let out an apologetic look.

"Anyway," mother, calm in between us and mom, "don't you have something to do? To go through the trouble of setting an alarm this early in the morning."

"...!" we snap back to reality, "CLUB!" we yelled as we hurriedly got dressed.

"Nee-san, can you sent the message in the group chat?" I said, looking all around my room for my uniform. Where did I put it?

"Y-yeah! Sure! Wash, we need to brush our teeth!" aww, I hope the others won't kill us for being late. But then again, it is rare that ia and iffy didn't call us today. I wonder what happened.

* * *

 **Same time Neptunia household, IA's View:**

"!" Why is step-mother red sleeping on the couch? With her top body part on the floor, and why is mother in the kitchen? Does she want to blow up the whole house? Her normally let down blue hair was tied up into a ponytail. She jolts a little as flames began to rise from the pan.

"Woah! Woah!" iffy rush over to grab mother, as I quickly throw the pan in the sink and let the cool waters run into it.

"Aww, the eggs and bacon," mother said in a disappointing voice.

"Worry about the house more than the bacon please," I want to add, yourself as well, but decided not to.

"Sorry about that, and good morning if, ia," really, why is mother so carefree? Letting out a sync tired sigh, we also greeted her back.

"We will cook, so please...stay away from the kitchen," iffy said as she starts to clean up the mess, "you are going to help me today." She looks sharply at me.

"Yes ma'am," after a soft answer I began to help iffy. Some extra toast, then eggs and bacon, "does red and compa need any?"

"Hmm, yes, please make four extra toast then normal, my share is already included. Then add 2 more eggs," we let out a sync yes before getting right back to work. (Totally forgot about waking up the twins and blanc).

"Iffy, pass me the oil," reaching out my hand I waited for the oil, as soon as it handed onto my hand I open the cap and pour it into the pan. The smell of yummy food is beginning to raise as I put in the egg and bacon.

"..." mother is staring at us with a smile on her face. It is kind of creepy.

"Mother...stop staring," iffy said as I nod along.

"Why? I want to see how much my kids have grown," my kids...my hand pause for a moment.

"Because it is creepy," I said, with a tiny smile. She said, my kids. That one word has already made my day a little brighter. Putting the foods onto the plates we head into the kitchen.

"Are you two going to eat that much toast?" mother pointed to our hand, "if you are hungry, eggs and bacon fill up more you know."

"Yes, but these toast are for asa,yoru and blanc as...well," my words slowly trails off as we noticed something, "We forgot to wake them up!"

"!" Iffy, quickly took out her phone before letting out a small sigh, "they some how managed to wake up, but…"

"But?" me and mother said at the same time.

"Ia...I think we might be late for club…" as if lightning has run into the house we began to move around the house at an amazing speed as mother watch us with wide eyes, "my blazer, where is my blazer?"

"Washroom, in the washroom," running up the stairs I almost bumped into an amazingly cute pink haired girl, "sorry compa, we are in a rush." Grabbing our things I head down stairs and hand iffy her bag.

"Have a nice day!" something we haven't heard in a long time stopped us in our track.

"W-we are off."

 **Same time Lowee household Blanc's view:**

 ***Buran**Buran**Buran***

s*** is it already morning? Letting out a soft sigh, I pull myself up from the desk, my back….Cursing a little I turn off my alarm. Rubbing my eyes, I reached out for my glasses. Here comes another day. Walking down the stair, I wobble a little still not awake from my sleep.

"Good morning blanc, you sure are early," a cheerful voice hits my ear.

"Morning...mom.." Wait...what? Turning around I look rubbed my eyes again before looking at my mom. She was in the kitchen, looking for something as she greets me.

"Oh, those glasses look good on you," small amount of her heat runs up my face.

"T-thanks, no that is not it, why are you home? Is this a dream?" mom opens her mouth before closing it.

"Here, I will help you," sharp pain hits the back of my head.

"WHAT THE H*** ARE YOU DOING!?" I snapped back at the whom ever just hit me, which was my mother, "you home too?"

"Of course, this is our home too you know?" she said a little teasing. But I let it slide right off of me.

"Yeah, yeah," I waved my hand a little, ready to go wash myself up but mother pulled on the back of my shirt stopping me. **Irritation building up**.

"Financier, come here for a sec," mother waved mom over, telling her to stand next to me.

"What…" my irritation is almost reaching its limit. Mother let out a small smile before looking to mom.

"She has out grown you," I have what now? Looking to my side, I found that my eye level didn't meet moms. She used to be taller than me, but now...she is shorter? Clapping her hand together mom laughed.

"You sure have grown," mom beamed while mother starts to pat my head. T-this is embarrassing. Suddenly my phone buzzed for a moment, this early a text from asa and yoru….

"S***, club!" pulling away from their affections I quickly get washed, dressed and ready to head out. Aw man, I can't enjoy a slow walk with my book today…...okay, that in exchange for some affection...even.

 **Same time Lastation household Noire's view:**

"Uni, if you are tired you can still sleep for a few more hours you know?" my sleepy little sister shook her head a little before opening her eyes wide.

"Don't worry onee-chan, I am not sleepy anymore," she said while her eyes are slowly closing itself back down. Geez, what am I going to do with this girl? Letting out a small chuckle I pat uni on the head.

"Is that so?" she nods her head at my words. I would like to stay home for a few more hours, but there are just too many things to do in the student council, and I need to check the clubs, making sure things are going alright, "should we head out?" uni nods her head again, maybe I should let her sleep in after all. Oh well, too late to change my decisions now.

 **Same time Leanbox household Vert's view:**

"Ahh, what are you doing!? Don't go over there, the limited quest is over here! No! My team!" **Up all night playing games again.**

* * *

 **Asa's view:**

 **After school already-**

I wonder if mother, mom, and nepgear are still home. Should I sent text telling them me and yoru have work today? But I would be stepping on the mine if they are not home anymore. I can't tell the others to check since all of us has work today.

"What do you think we should do?" I looked over at yoru, who is changing into her work uniform.

"...maybe we should send a text," I raised my eyebrow at her words, "uni was at school today. Nepgear and uni are a team, so if uni is off of work, then I think so is nepgear." which means mom and mother will be home as well, but I didn't see nepgear at school today...oh well, it is either now or never. Pulling out my phone I sent them a message.

"Hey, planeptune, we need to get this car fix before you get off of work today," our boss yells into the locker room. Time for work.

* * *

 **Blanc's view:**

Okay, blanc just sending a message is not that hard. Press the button and it will be sent over, but….I don't really want my parents to know I have a job. It might make them think they are not giving me enough allowance, and I don't think it is the best education to let rom and ram know that I work in a game center. Okay, to be fair it is not bad for education if they play games from time to time, but if the know I work in a game center. They might think I play games all day and not study, and of course little kids tends to copy what their older siblings do. Heaving another sigh, I look at my phone again. Hold yourself together blanc! Just send the message and get to work! Okay...take a breath and send….I never knew sending a text message would drain so much energy from me.

* * *

 **IA's view:**

"And sent," I wonder why iffy didn't even hesitate when she send the message. Staring at her for a moment, I finally let out a small sigh, "what?"

"Nothing," waving the question away, I enter the kitchen. So either our mothers or sister knows about us working here, if they didn't I bet iffy won't be able to send the message this fast. I wish she at least tells me that before hand. Well...she does have right to keep her privacy.

* * *

 **Backstage-**

 **Nepgear: *Humming* "I get to go to school with my sisters tomorrow~" (≧▽≦)**

 **Uni: "Say why weren't you at school today? Leaving me there all alone? Not that I was**

 **lonely or anything." ('** **・** **ω** **・** **')**

 **Nepgear: "Mom and mother said they haven't finish my transfer yet." (** **；** **)**

 **Rom & Ram: "We wanted to go, but mother said it is not safe for us to go all by**

 **ourselves…" (** **・∀・** **)**

 **Nepgear & Uni: "...(aunt mina)" (** **ーー** **;)**

 **Mina: "I can't possibly let my cute daughters go into a classroom without the**

 **protection of blanc. (✽** **ﾟ** **д** **ﾟ ✽** **)**

 **Blanc: "...what do I have to do with this?" *in the corner, whispering to the others*(-_-;)**

 **Asa: "how should I know!" (** **ﾟ** **д** **ﾟ** **)**

 **IF: "you two….it is obvious aunt don't want rom and ram to get hurt." m(_ _;)m**

 **IA: "and in order to keep others away from them, aunt mina needs blanc there since blanc**

 **is scary when she snaps." (´-** **﹏** **-`** **；** **)**

 **Yoru & Asa: "Ohhhh" (** **・** **o** **・** **)**

 **Blanc: "DON'T OHHH ME"... (#** **ﾟ** **Д** **ﾟ** **)**

 ***Small chats in each group continues***

 **Author's note: Thanks for reading once again….I really don't know what to say over here anymore. Leave a comment if there is any mistake, thank you all. Oh, and I am typing this inside college, so I am super careful with my words. There might be lots of *** after a letter, and if you don't know what it means, please leave a comment and i will tell you. Once again, it is easier to read with pc then phone.**


	5. Chapter 5

You have got to be kidding with me. For the first time in a long time, I slept on my bed, and what greets me when I woke up? Two tiny gravity, sitting on my back.

"Wake up onee-chan!" ram yelled jumping a little.

"W-wake up…." rom's shy voice comes right after ram's. Are these two really twins? They are do different….well that is what twins are after all.

"..." burying my head into the pillow I let out a small sigh. This is so calming, knowing that yesterday wasn't a dream.

"Blanc, get up already," something metal hit my head as I let out a small cry of pain, "oh, don't yell, your sister might cry." Swallowing the mountain of curses back down my throat I let out another heavy sigh.

"I can't get up when they are on my back," I said, letting out a small yawn.

"You can," the twin said at the same time, the pitch of their voice was so off that I couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"You can?" mom looked more surprised than anything. Of course I can, they are still kids you know? For some reason the thought that my mom think that I can't do it irritates me.

"Hold on tight," at my words the twin grab onto my shirt as I slowly raised myself up from the bed. Letting out another yawn, I got ready to head downstairs….with the tiny gravity yelling in excitement. This going to be a long day. Running a hand through my hair I let out one last yawn, I need to tell iffy and ia I don't need toast this morning.

* * *

 **Asa's view-**

"..." my cheeks hurt, when did nepgear get so strong and violent. Holding out my hand, yoru past me the soy sauce. There was a small amount of red under her chin. Mother and mom was laughing super hard a while ago, now….they are only trying to hold in the laughter. Taking another bit of my rice I turned away from them.

"Come on now, it was an accident," as if finally calming down, my mother tried to bring up our mood.

"That should be our line," yoru said, stabbing the salmon in the middle, "We didn't know nepgear was in the shower, and I wasn't even in the shower room why did I still get punched as well?"

"Because you were brushing your teeth in the room right behind me, on top of that we have the same face," I said calmly. No matter how unfair it is, it still happened. The look guilt wash over nepgear's face.

"Sometimes I hate to be your twin," I raised an eyebrow at her words. Taking another bit of her food she said in a calm voice, "all the males come to me for revenge cause you stole their girlfriend."

"Asa…"

"Asa-nee," why are they all giving me that look?

"I didn't stole any of them, they just start to cling onto me," I said, loud enough so my parents and little sister hears this as well. They didn't really think I would do that did they?

"You two, less talking more eating, you are going to be late for your club again," at mom's word we zip and quickly finished our food. Seeing that we are already finished, nepgear began to rush.

"Nepgear," she looked up at me as I bend over, scooping the small amount of rice off of her cheek, "don't worry, we still got time, eat slowly."

"..." as if she was a ninja, yoru set a warm green tea next to nepgear before heading into the living room. Geez, what am I gonna do with that girl? Within the time rang, we were able to get ready and meet the others. Blanc as usual already has her book open, but….there are two tiny animal's standing on each side of her.

"Morning," I waved at the three of them, then turn to iffy and ia who seems super tired somehow, "what's wrong with them?" at my question, blanc reached out her hand to grab my bag.

"Their house almost got blown away it seem," did aunt 5pb got into the kitchen again? As I think that to myself, I saw the tiny animals saying hi to nepgear. Cute, "oi, what you looking at?" scary, that glare is seriously scary.

"Come on you two, stop fooling around," nice save yoru, I will treat you your pudding later.

* * *

 **Uni's view-**

There are so many people staring, whispering to each other before looking back at me and my sister.

"Uni?" at the sudden call of my name, making me jump a little. My twin tail sister was there, standing up straight looking worried. Shaking my head a little I smiled back at her.

"It alright, just a little nervous," even though it is my second day I couldn't help but feel panic at the unfamiliar sight. Pull yourself together uni, you are not alone today...Nepgear! Where are you? Just then I caught a light purple colored hair girl within my sight, she looks a lot like nepgear but her hair was more messy. Is she one of nepgear's sister? No, that is not it, why is she sneaking up behind my sister? Upon noticing my stare, she gestured me to be quiet.

"Are you sure?" looking back to my sister I did a small nod when "..!?" The purple haired girl slapped my sister at the back of her head.

"Good morning dear student prez," the girl yelled while smiling.

"ASA!" my body flinch a little at my sister suddenly yelling. She was about to throw a weak punch, but asa-san grab a hold of her arm without any problem and pushes them as far away from her as possible, "you..let go!"

"Don't be joking, if I let go I will get hit," asa-san said with this huge grin. Wow, she is the first person I know who can get my sister this worked up.

"Then stop hitting me in the head every time you see me," ah, onee-chan stopped struggling free, "AND! The rest of you stop laughing and start helping me!"

"You are joking, this is too funny to stop," another girl popped into my view, she looked exactly like asa-san and nepgear was following her. Next to her was another girl, her face hiding behind a book, but...her body was shaking from laughter. On each side of the girl was the rom and ram, looking just as shock as me and nepgear.

"Iffy, ia….don't abandon me on this.." onee-chan said as she looked toward another pair of twins who were also shaking from laughter. The first twin clears her throat before looking at my sister.

"Noire...why not ask nepgear for help?" the girl starts laughing again, "a-after all she was the only who was able to hit the girl in front of you," eh? Nepgear hitting someone! I look at nepgear who only look some what guilty. As tiny amount pink dyed her cheeks.

"Iffy, that is call sharing my black history without permission," asa-san yelled at the girl who was just speaking, "and me getting slapped by nepgear was a total accident."

"Yeah! It was an accident!" nepgear yelled in after asa-san. Things are so messed up that I think I might faint.

"Even if it is an accident you still slapped, not to mention, punched both of your sisters," the twin of iffy-san said as she hands me some water, "here, this will cool you down a little." water...I think I need just that.

"Thank you," she smiled at me, before patting my head lightly...so..so cool. What is with

this person? She is so cool and so kind, but the people around her is...pretty weird. Taking a slip of the water, I slowly start to calm down. Maybe it is due to the lack of sleep, but I am really not feeling too well. My body swings a little, eh? Why is everything becoming so blurry?

* * *

 **IA's View-**

"Woah," without thinking I reached out my hands to catch noire's sister.

"Uni!" noire came over to check on her sister before looking back up at me, "i-is she okay?"

"...I am no doctor young lady," pushing her a little away from me I carried uni into my arms. By the look of it is just a common cold, a little fever, "I will take her to see the nurse."

"I am coming with you," noire said as she was about to follow me when asa stopped her, "asa I don't have time for th..is?" asa was unusually serious, quieting the prez down with just her look.

"Don't worry, she will be alright," iffy steps in, putting on the doctor smile. Really, just where did we learn these from? After that the short conversation I start to walk toward the nurse office when blanc stopped.

"Wh-..." I totally didn't see the tiny animal near my foot, "you two can't come either."

"What? But nepgear is going?" eh? Turning to my side I saw nepgear there too, putting a hand on uni's forehead.

"..." blanc let out a heavy sigh before pulling rom and ram away. As yoru sneak up behind nepgear and root her into the place.

"Go on, we got them under control," yoru said giving me thumbs up as she put more weight onto nepgear. When they are like this they really look like sisters, well..they are sisters. Nodding my head I start walking again. The walk to the nurse office was unusually long, especially when all of uni's fan came up, trying to take a pic of her. Iffy have to shoo them off, while I tried to cover uni's face. A bad scandal comes from a tiny misunderstanding. But what bothers me more is the girl and boys looking my way with red stained cheeks. Why? I don't know why their cheeks are stained that color but it really bothers me. Stopping in front of the nurse office, iffy opens the door.

"Good morning neptunia….oh my? Did you kidnap a girl here today?" our school nurse said while taking a slip of her coffee.

"Who do you think we are? To kidnap a girl while she is having a slight fever," that brought up some alerts as the nurse stands up from her seat, coming closer to me to have a better look at uni, "AND! What do you today? Don't make it sound like we always do something bad." I said.

"Lay her down on the bed, it is just a common cold. I will contract her parents….well one of them work at the school so why don't you tell them?" this nurse just ignored all my complaints to her.

"What? No, you go do it by yourself," me and iffy said at the same time. I can see sweat drops roll down her face as she looks a little troubled.

"Really, why do you two always sync," me and iffy looked at each other before looking back at the nurse.

"Cause we are twins?" we said, what kind of stupid question is that? _Ding Dong._ Ah...class bell. Guess we need to go back to class.

* * *

 **Zip, And it is after school again!**

 **Nepgear's view-**

The sky was already orange by the time school ends.

"I am sorry asa," noire-san said as she looked my sister who is carrying uni on her back. I really wish I am in uni's position right now. One is so that uni will get better and second is that...I want a piggy back ride from my sister as well.

"Don't worry about it," my sister said patting noire-san on the head, "I was heading home with nepgear either way, right nepgear?"

"Yeah," awww, she called my name. Just that is enough to send me smiling. Although I also feel a little guilty that asa-nee has to skip her club to walk me home. Geez, mom and mother are too protective, well, that goes for aunt mina and aunt financier as well. A hand bigger than mine start to ruff my hairsWoahoah."

"Hey now, don't you look guilty as well. One loner is enough," a smack hits asa-nee on the side.

"Who are you calling a loner!? And there are better ways to cheer up your sister than to

ruff their hairs," noire-san said as asa-nee rubs her arms a little.

"Dear Prez, smart prez, why don't you give me a example," ah, noire-san seems troubled now. Nee-san on the other hand is smirking like she has won something.

"...g-give her your pudding," at the mention of pudding, asa-nee looked back at me, almost like a puppy who got his snacks taken away.

"You wouldn't would you?" eh? Why is asa-nee looking at me like that?

"N-no," I said, a little surprised at how asa-nee is acting right now, a little cute.

"Just how much do you love pudding?" noire-san said looking a little troubled, before looking back at me, "your twin sister likes to eat pudding, will cry if you took it from them."

"They will?"

"We won't!" me and asa-nee both said at the same time, "we won't"

"O-okay," I said, while noire-san was starting to laugh a little. Ah, compared to before she is pretty relaxed now.

"Come on, I need to take three ladies home, and that is a tough job," she said smiling at me, and I found myself also smiling back. Is this how it feels like to have a sister? I am getting used to this.

* * *

 **Blanc's view-**

"Onee-chan so cool," rom said, while holding onto my right hand, no clinging onto my right hand.

"Onee-chan so strong," ram said, holding my left hand as she beams up and down. These two have been repeating this ever since we got out of school.

"Yeah, yeah I understand," okay, confession here. I am happy they think of me like that, and thinks that they are super cute right now, but...but, it is embarrassing. Especially when there is a lot of people taking pictures of this.

"Onee-chan," ram stops her jumping as she lets go of my hand, "hug!" ha?

"Ah! No fair ram-chan, I want a hug too," rom also lets go of my hand as she opens her arm, "onee-chan hug."

"...no," there is no way I am going to do this in public, even..if...you..give me the...puppy..eyes….Urgh.

"Onee-chan," they sync, opening their arms even more. Finally giving up, I bend down a little and opened my arms. As soon as it is wide enough, they charge into my hug. I let out a small oof, as they wrap their arms tight around me.

"Hehe~" ram said, rubbing her cheeks on me.

"Onee-chan~" rom did exactly the same thing. So much affection. I can die from happiness

* * *

 **IF's View-**

"And saved~," yoru said, as she puts down her phone, showing us the pic of blanc getting hugged by the twins, "what you think?" Me and ia gave her a thumbs up.

"Sent me a copy," I hold out my phone, "I will give you pudding later."

"De-" yoru was about to yell, but ia but a hand on her mouth, stopping all the sounds.

"Do you want to get us in trouble?" peeking out from behind the pole we let out a sigh, to see the sisters already far away. Letting out a soft sigh, I got out from behind the pole.

"Really, why do I feel like a stalker?" yoru word send daggers into my heart.

"Hey, you also agreed to watch over them and not interrupt their 'family' time," ia said rolling her eyes a little. Is she trying to copy asa when she scrolls yoru…..so alike, "iffy, don't laugh." With ia's word, yoru slaps me in the arm.

"No violence, no violence," I put up my hands defensively. Small chuckles left their mouth as well.

* * *

 **Backstage-**

 **Asa:** "..."*staring at the tiny twins* o_o ...

 **Blanc:** "..." *shaking a little* (⊙ˍ⊙)

 **Rom & Ram: **"hehehe."*drawing on asa's face*( •̀ ω •́ )✧

 **Yoru, IF, IA, Nepgear, Noire, Uni breaking down laughing. o(*** ***)** **ブ**

 **Asa: (** shut up you all **)**

 **Rom: "** Author-san" *paint brush ready* ヾ(≧▽≦*)o

 **Author: (...goodbye world…) (lll** **ω** **)**

 **Author's note: Ta-dah….I popped back out again. Yeah, I am gone for a long time due to...stuff. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as well….and the drawing on asa's face. Lol….No, no, not the one on my face, the one of asa's face….yeah, i will stop here. Thank you all for reading once again. (#** **-_** **ゝ** **-)**


	6. Chapter 6

"IF? IA? Dinner is ready," I pop my head into the library, like usual the twin are in there. IF is in front of the piano, hitting the black and white keys. While she's playing the piano, IA was sitting on the couch, drawing IF's every move. Quietly I walk into the room, trying my best to not disturb the beautiful music. IA was the first to notice me. Giving me a soft smile, she patted the empty seat next to her as if it was one of the most natural thing. Taking up her offer, I sat down next to her. IF and IA have been opening up to me and more.

"What's for dinner?" IA asked while shading some of the darker parts in the pic.

"You two favorite fried shrimp," I said casually, but the two of them are gone within the blink of an eye.

"IF, IA,wash your hands before eating," mother's voice rang into the room. Fast, they are so fast."No one is going to steal your shrimp so go wash your hands," mom said. Just from the way she's talking I know she's already eating.

"Come on Compa, if you don't hurry up I'm going to eat your shrimp as well." the twins pop their heads into the library giving me a thumbs up. Really, these two are like kids when it comes to their favorite food. I laugh softly

"Coming~" I really love this family.

* * *

 **Asa's View- Next day at school**

I don't care who that person is, but he better keep his hands off of Noire. What is she doing with him anyway? Why does she look so happy talking with him.

"Stop glaring," Yoru said smacking my head a little

."Wha. N-no. I'm not glaring at anything." A small amount of heat is slowly raising on my face.

"Says the person who's blushing." Iffy said, taking another bite of her bread. Out of reflex, I reach out my hand and touch my cheeks, "Hoho, your face just got even redder."

"...The room sure is hot." I said waving my hand a little, trying to get some wind out of it.

"You should just be honest and confess to her," Blanc said, chewing on her messed up smiling onigiri.

"..." I looked back out the window, Noire is laughing at something the male said. No matter how much attention I try to get from her, she won't ever stay focused on me. I 'dislike' how all the boys in our school look at her, sometime even girls who have a crush on her. A low growl left my mouth before another smack hits my head.

"Stop glaring," Yoru hits my head again, "So? Have you decided what to do?""..." I stayed quiet. Confess eh? Probably not gonna happen within the next decade.

"Just throw her out there and make her confess to Noire," Blanc said pointing her finger at me. To my surprise the others nodded their head in agreement.

"What? No, there is something called preparation of the mind," the others let out a soft sigh.

"How long have you had a crush on her." Urgh! "Looking at how long it has been, you should just ask her out already," IA's word are like a million daggers stabbing my heart. Resting my head on to the desk I let out another sigh

."...I hate the thought that I things might get awkward between us." Especially when she rejects me.

"..." another smack, this time harder than ever, "Nee-san, you don't know the result unless you try…."

"Asa," everyone calls my name. Giving me just enough courage at the moment to walk out the classroom. Not long after I walk out the classroom, I head into the courtyard. There I saw them.

"..Noire," I only whisper her name, but Noire looked over at me and gave me a smile. Waving goodbye to the male, she runs over to me. She so cute. Just knowing that she is away from the male the tension in my heart relaxes a little.

"Asa, have you finally learned not to sneak up on me." she said giving me a bright smile.

"...Say Noire, what..what were you two talking about?" As soon as it left my mouth, I regret it. What the h*** are you asking? It's like saying you are j-j-jealous of the male. You idiot.

"Eh? Ah...s-something," why is she blushing? Why is she blushing? I 'dislike' this feeling. I 'dislike' it, "Eh!? A-Asa!?" Pulling her into a hug I whisper the feelings that has been within me.

"I love you, please...go out with me," Heat was clinging onto my cheeks. My heart is beating, pounding

."...Wh? What did you just say?"

* * *

 **IF's View - After school**

"What happened to Asa-nee and Noire-san?" Nepgear comes next to me as she asks me in a low voice.

"They have been acting super weird," Uni said nodding her head along with Nepgear. Should I tell them that Asa confessed to Noire? While I was still considering that, IA helped me answer.

"Don't worry about it, give them time to figure things out," by the looks of it, i could tell they were dying to know why, but decided it's best not to ask. Really what should we do with this? Noire, has been trying her best to avoid Asa. It seemed like Noire was not aware of her own feelings as well.

"Yeah, that is for the best," Time..guess we should give Noire sometime to sort through her feeling, and in order to that, "Nepgear, Uni would you like to have an evening tea together?" They both looked super surprise.

"We would like to, but…" Nepgear said in a shy voice, "We are idols so."

"Aww, we got rejected Iffy," IA said casually but, Uni said in a hurry."A-ah, t-today is not po-possible, but..but we can go another time when were undercover," Uni said, fidgeting a little while eyeing IA. I see. Letting out a small chuckle I said in a amused voice.

"Sure, when do you two want to go?" I know why Uni beamed at my answer, but why is Nepgear beaming as well?

"I-is this sunday alright?" at Nepgear's question I opened my phone, checking our job list.

"Sure thing, were off of work that day, "IA said patting Nepgear on the head. Like I thought….Uni looks like a lost puppy. Picking IA's hand off of Nepgear, I set it down on Uni's head,

"Eh?" "I'm taking Nepgear's head, so you take Uni's okay?" question marks pop up from IA's head, not just one, lots of them.

"That's fine with me, but why?" IA asked, while I look at Uni who is blushing.

"I wonder why, right Nepgear?" Nepgear smiled at me while nodding her head, guess she knows it too.

"Great answer Iffy," IA rolls her eyes a little. I only continued to smile. Tearing my eyes away from them, I found Asa and Noire nowhere to be seen. Good, sometime alone will help them.

* * *

 **Blanc's view-**

"Heck no," I said into the phone while twirling my pen between my fingers.

"Aww, don't be like that Blanc," the blonde said, laughing a little. Scratching my hair a little with the pen I let out a soft sigh.

"So is it a yes or a no?" I asked, feeling my heart beat faster.

"Repeat the question again and I will tell you the answer~" Vert is definitely teasing me. If you are going to be like that then I will too.

"Then I guess I should just throw these tickets away," I said, a smirk appearing on my face.

"You win! You win! So don't throw them away!" I can imagine Vert waving her arm around while she said that, "You meanie."

"You have no right to say that Thunder Tits," I said, unable to hold in my laughter. Next week, I am going on a date. A date with Vert. We are going to see my parents new show, and after that show...I will ask her out….I don't know if it is because I saw Asa finally confessing or what, but I felt that I needed to tell her. It might be super hard, but….I need to tell her these feelings. Our conversation continued for over an hour, simply enjoying each others company.

 **Author's note: Hey ya, here is the new update, I know it is short. Sorry that there is no backstage this time, but there will be backstage next time. Thanks for reading :) And thank you editor for editing my story for me.**


	7. Chapter 7

You don't often see a drunk person surrounded by many other while in the middle of one of those dark road. And today, I just somehow bumped into one. To tell you the truth I would ignore it if...if it is not a girl I know. The moment I saw compa my head went straight to the question. _What the h*** is she doing?_ Her footstep was uneven, wobbling a little even. 'Everyone' there is offering her a ride.

"..." ruffling my hair a little I walked over to compa. As soon as she saw me, her smile grew wider.

"Yoru~" this idiot is smiling like nothing out ordinary is happening.

"...you drunk?" I said, tried for some odd reason.

"I am not," she said puffing her chest out a little. Most likely when someone said that, that mean they are drunk. Then I walked close. Slapping all of the wolf's hand off of her.

"I am going to take you home." narrowing my eyes at the wolf pack I said in another cold voice, "iffy and ia won't be happy when they see this." at the mentioning of her step-sister's name, she bolts her head around her.

"I don't see them anywhere," just how drunk is this girl.

"Of course you won't, they just got off of work," I said looking away from the pack and look at the pink haired girl. The tiny shade of pink on her face brought more of her 'girly side', "thank you for _offering_ a ride _home_ , but I will take her home from here on." I bowed my head a little as I lead her away from the crowd. All still frozen in place. This night...I found out some fact that I don't like about this drunk. First she gets way to touchy with someone she barely knows.

"You hair is so soft," she said, ruffling my hair while walking next to me. Next, she get way to childish...in a way. Let me tell you an example. We passed a basketball court on our way back. They were doing a event, if you shot 20 hoops straight you will get this cute...I don't know slime? Plush. As soon as she saw that plush, she started whining like a kid, telling me she wants this. I will admit, it took me a 'few' tries before finally getting this plush...but when I got it...she was asleep. Iffy and ia better prepare me with a huge amount of pudding, because I didn't sigh up to babysite this college kid. Letting out another sigh, I pull the girl's arm over my shoulder as I gave her a piggyback ride. One arm under both of her legs, while the other holding onto her plush. The rest of the walk home was peaceful. Walking up to the neptunia household I rang the doorbell.

"Yes?" ia was the one to answer the doorbell. Letting out a soft sigh, I said.

"Yo, Ia, it's me,"

"Be right there," after she said that, there was a few footsteps behind the door, with a big bam iffy popped her face out followed by ia.

"..." they both went quiet as soon as they saw compa, "sorry," they said, coming around me.

"Nooo," compa finally awake while they tried to get her off of me.

"...what do you mean no," iffy said, pulling a little harder at the arms wrap around me, "come on compa, you need to let go of yoru now."

"I don't want to," compa said again, this time pushing her nose at the back of my neck before…..

"!" with all my force I tried to shook this girl off of me. That is right, when this girl is drunk she also bits you, "Compa!" at my yelling the adults from the house also ran out to see what happen.

"Oh my," aunt red said, as she also comes over to help me. Even with three people the girl still refuse to let go. Instead she starts to bite other places as well. I start to scream in pain.

"Y-yoru?" mom and mother also came over, trying to get this girl off of me.

"Help me…"I am the edge of tears. My neck, shoulder, ear all of them has been bitten by this devil.

"...Compa, let go of yoru right now," aunt red said from behind me. To my surprise….I mean surprise, there is blanc, aunt mina, rom, ram, nepgear, asa, mom, mother, iffy, ia and aunt red trying to get this girl off of me, but they can't. Just how strong is this girl? Finally...I wonder how, but this girl finally let go of me.

"Y-you okay?" asa said, patting my on the back. Without giving her any answer I looked over at the drunk who is still smiling at me.

"Do you think I am fine! I was bi-" last. Last but not least, the worst part about this drunk is that she stole my first kiss. The soft sensation of her lips, the taste of beer. Heck no, I thought to myself before fainting. I dislike this drunk.

* * *

 **Compa's view-**

I don't know why, but when I woke up this morning I felt this sense of guilt. Like I had done something really bad to a person. All that I remember about this person is that, they were very kind. Giving me a cute plush and..and carrying me home. I can't really remember their face but I know that they are a little taller than me, with messy hair that is tied into a low ponytail.

"Good morning," ia was the first to pop out from the restroom, rubbing her eyes sleepy.

"Good morning ia," I said smiling to her a little before setting down the plate of food.

"...compa," I looked up at girl who was calling me, as if also came out, "do you remember what happened last night?" Last night?

"I know that someone brought me home, but I can't remember his/her face," at my answer the both of them let out a small sigh.

"How much do you have left?" IF asked ia before sitting down on the table.

"Enough to buy lots of pudding," ia said, getting ready to eat. But before they start eating they looked at me and let out another sigh.

"?" did I do something last night? The only answer I got was another sync sigh. Eh? Did I really did something? To who?

* * *

 **No school- asa's view**

"..." I love pudding, so does yoru. But it is our first time seeing about 50 pudding sitting at our front door with iffy and ia bowing down their heads, "did you blackmail them?"

"Last time I check, I did not," yoru is slowly getting back to herself. Last night when she woke up she began to go gloom and pale saying that it did not happen. I jokingly said that she should be happy that the person who kissed her was a cute girl and got a punch in my stomach. That punch hurts okay?

"It is an apology," iffy said in a awkward shy voice, "about last night." gloom start to hang over yoru's head again. A way to cheer her up.

"If you don't want the pudding I will take it," yoru snap out of her gloom grabbing the bag after bags of pudding. Looking out of the corner of my eyes I saw iffy and ia giving me a thumbs up. I am here nee-san after all. But it is not fair how she got so much pudding.

"Is yoru here?" blanc said, popping her head into the entrance.

"What's up blanc?" yoru asked. The brown hair girl steps into the room before holding up a huge bag.

" brought you some pudding," say what? "Rom an ram has already written your name on

It." she said handing my sister another huge bag of pudding.

"...guys where is my share?" all three of them look at me and shook their head, "you guys! Is that what you call friendship!? I feel so cold and left out!"

"Stop whining asa," blanc said, pushing me lightly, "you are an adult right?"

"Shut it, We are the same age. And why does yoru have this much gift and I don't?" their eyes all shine saying, cause you weren't the one who got kissed by an almost complete stranger. I hate that I can't argue to the fact, "I hate you all."

"Yes, yes, we love you too."

"Don't sync on me!" I yelled, as the four little punks smirks at me. You four little de- no the devil is compa-san. Where she get that strength anyway. Moving away from the door I gestured them inside, "you all coming in?"

"We will be going in, need to ask nepgear something," iffy said as she took off her shoes, "about the time for the 'date'" I know iffy is only saying it for fun, but.

"Oi, what you just say?" me and yoru both lay a hand on iffy's shoulder, "even if you are saying it as a joke, I- no we won't allow it!"

"Allow what?" nepgear came into the room.

"Nepgear!" we yelled at her, then pointed to iffy, "your big sister won't allow you to go on a date with someone like this."

"Eh?"

"Oi, what do you mean someone like this," iffy pulled on our shoulder making us turn toward her, "what do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean!" yoru said, hugging onto nepgear, "you are monster who is going to steal my cute sister away."

"That was a joke!" iffy said, "you two are way to protective."

"Are you saying that you and ia won't be protective if it is compa we are talking about?" At the mentioning of compa's name, yoru shook a little, but continued to keep her calm.

"O-Of course not," iffy said in a shaky voice before puffing her chest out.

"Iffy, you voice is shaking," ia said, patting her sister on the shoulder before looking at us, "at least our sister doesn't have a trial of fans like yours." you little!

"...I am just going to say this...but you know that the only reason I carried c-c- that devil home was because there were too many fans offering her a ride home right?" Did yoru just gave up on saying compa's name? And the neptunia twin just went solid.

"Y-you are kidding," ia, your voice is shaking too now.

"...now that you mention it, I did see a few boys hiding behind the outer corner wall last night," blanc said nodding her head a little, "i see, so those are what they call st******,"

"..." okay now these two are shaking like crazy.

"You two are even more protective than us three," yoru said waving her hand a little, as nepgear is still frozen with her face bright red still hugged tight by yoru.

"...why am I counted in?" blanc said, scratching her head a little.

"Cause you have two tiny a- I mean sisters," I said resting my chin on nepgear's shoulder.

"Did you just try to call them animals?" blanc narrows her eyes for a moment before easing

her glare, "I am not too protective….since there is already one person in our family that is way to protective over them." I bet when blanc said that, everyone thought of one person. Aunt mina.

"But will give the disapprove look if rom and ram brought a boyfriend or a girlfriend home right?" yoru asked, also resting her chin on nepgear's shoulder now.

"I won't give them the disapprove look," everyone's eye went wide for a moment, only a moment as blanc said with a cold voice, "I will give them the disapprove glare.."

"You are pretty protective after all," ia said, pushing my and yoru away from nepgear, "you two are going to kill this poor girl. I study nepgear's face again, as red as a fresh tomato.

"Are you okay nepgear? Do you feel ill?" at my question she shook her head and look down onto the ground.

"N-no, it just...I am really happy t-to get this much affection, and know that you guys all really care about us." by us does she mean rom,ram, and compa?

"Well, of course, we do, you are our sisters," yoru said patting her on the head, "but you getting a lover is two different things." Couldn't help but agree. Even so the girl continued to laugh as we spent the afternoon with another peaceful moment. Of course not just nepgear, uni, iffy and ia's so call date. But more of blanc's date.

"I think she might like this one," nepgear pointed to another accessory. It was a small necklace in the shape of a game controller.

"Nepgear i don't think vert is going to like this, she is a girl after all," I said taking the magazine from blanc and looked at the necklace before blanc snatched it back.

"Believe me asa, if you seen met her, you will know she is a gamer," blanc said, taking out a pen and circle the necklace. Well by her appearance, she look nothing like a gamer, but I will leave that part alone, "asa,"

"What?" i asked, taking another bit of my 'few' pudding.

"What do you think of this?" blanc showed me a blue black ribbon. As soon as I saw this I thought to myself. This would look good on noire.

"What about it?" yoru asked looking at ribbon before making a small oh.

"Since you already asked her out, why not buy her a present?" iffy said, smirking at me.

"...asked her out?" nepgear turned her head sideways, drinking in the information before starting to panic, "A-a-asa-nee asked someone out on a D-d-date!?"

"And it is someone you know," ia said, poking nepgear on the face, making her think for a moment. Then her eyes went even wider.

"N-noire-san?" urgh! Feeling the heat running my face, I turned away from the crowd, only to see my parents staring at me.

"I see so my daughter has finally grown up, to ask someone out," mom said, wiping away her fake tears.

"Oh, shut it," I yelled, embarrassment increasing at a no-stopping rate, "I might have asked her out...but she has been avoiding me ever since that day." so much that she changed her time coming to school daily just so I don't catch up with her.

"That is why you need the present," a hand rested itself on top of my head, ruffling it slightly before speaking in a very warm voice. I know, I know, but...will she even like this? "I bet she will like it."

"Stop reading your daughters thought," I said, hiding my face behind the book.

"That is hard, when she is so easy to read, ow," mom slapped mother on the top of the

head. Before kneeling down to meet my eyes.

"Remember to bring her home once in awhile okay? I can't wait to meet her," mom smiled, eyes shining. Everyone else laughs and pat me at the back of my shoulder…..

"...thanks.." I whispered.

* * *

 **Blanc's view**

I am experiencing the feeling of a male going into an all-girls jewelry store. I might be a girl, but that doesn't mean I am not nervous. Especially when this is one of mother's fashion shop. Due to that fact, I came wearing a sports hat to hide my face, just so I buy this gift and not given this gift. With these thoughts in mind, I continued to move around the front of the store for about 3 hours. Blanc, just go in, but it and leave. Taking in a deep breath I open the front door and walked in. The woman behind the counter greeted me as I set the magazine on top of the counter.

"...I would like this necklace please," the woman studies it for a moment before smiling at me.

"Of course, I will be right back." after she said that, she walked to one of the case displayed and pick out the necklace. Holding the necklace carefully within her hand she shows it to me, "is this what you are looking for."

"Yes, I would like to buy it," the woman nodded her head as she got ready to pack this necklace.

"Is it for your girlfriend?" I jumped a little.

"No, just a normal present," I said looking down on to the floor. Nervous. As if reading my mind the woman laughs a little and sat the well-baged necklace in front of me, "it is going to be xxx amount." I nodded taking out my card and swiped it. Okay now just get the h*** out of here.

"Hey manager, can you hold on selling the controller..necklace?" s***

"B-boss, I- I am sorry, I just sold it," the manager looks at me. Mother's face continued to form a smirk.

"What?" I said coldly hiding my embarrassment, "can't I buy a necklace on my own?"

"If you tell me who it is for then I will tell you the answer," she comes over poking my cheek.

"I-it has nothing to do with you," I yelled. I finally understand how asa felt when aunt were teasing her.

"Don't be so cold, I want to meet my oldest daughters girlfriend as well," I am never going to make you two meet, and I mean never. She would flip is she know my parents and sister are them, "ah, is it the girl who you are giving the tickets too."

"...why the h*** are you so sharp?" I said, hissing under my breath.

"Cause I am your mother," that isn't the answer I was expecting but okay. At least for now, I want to get out of here. As soon as possible.

* * *

 **And it is Sunday-**

 **IA's view**

Standing in front of the park, I looked down at my watch before looking back at iffy.

"...we came half an hour early," I said, sending glares toward my twin. She is wearing a blue zip-up hoodie with a white t-shirt, and gray jean.

"You can't blame me," iffy said, grumbling a little, "you always sent too much time changing."

"Blame the planeptune twins on that," I said letting out a soft sigh, "they are the ones who make us so nervous after all." That is right, if they haven't said this was a date, we wouldn't even be this nervous.

"...so we buy some eggplants as a gift?" looking at iffy I gave her a big thumbs up. We totally should, those two would probably flip.

"...Please don't do that to my sisters, they would flip," at the sudden voice behind us we turned around. Nepgear has pink hat on to top of her head paired with a pink glasses. She was wearing one of baggy pink shirt over her white tank top. Her thigh short light blue jeans pairs perfectly with her outfit. As expected of an idol.

"...did they tell you that they dislike eggplants?" I asked tilting my head a little.

"No," then how did she know, "mom and mother was cooking it last night, and as soon as they saw it they zipped away. Refusing to touch the food, or even see it." I see.

"So like them," iffy said laughing a little, "so...why is uni hiding behind you?" eh? Uni was here? Standing up straight, I looked behind nepgear to find the black haired girl hiding behind her. She was wearing a black fluffy shirt with a white bow near her hips. I wonder what they call those. A light gray jeans that is just a few inches away from her feet. She was also wearing a hat and a light blue glasses…..she is cute, although I kind of wanted to see her in a skirt like that one she weared in the magazine we were reading yesterday…..what are you thinking you idiot. You sound like a p***.

"Hey there young lady, what you doing hiding behind nepgear?" I asked tilting my head a little.

"I-I wasn't hiding..I-I...right, the sun was to strong so hiding behind nepgear blocks all the sun out," is that suppose to be an excuse?

"Uni-chan, you just admitted that you are hiding," nepgear said calmly, making the girl think for a few minutes before hiding her face behind her palm. A light punch at my back, making me turn toward iffy.

"Isn't there something you should say to her?" something I need to say to uni?

"Like what?" I asked. When I did iffy looked at me before letting out a this person is hopeless sigh with nepgear.

"look at her outfit, shouldn't you say something?" Turning back to uni, I studied her outfit. I want to say it looks good on her, and it is cute but..that is too embarrassing. Putting on a poker face i said in a calm voice.

"Aren't you two cold? It is fall," I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Eh? Ah, yeah, today isn't so cold so I think we will be fine," uni finally got out from behind her palm. We shared a look before letting out an awkward laugh.

"...you are hopeless," iffy said from behind me. I know I am, but you can't make me say something that embarrassing.

"Should we get going?" recovering from the before, the two of them nodded at us with a big smile, "well then let's go."

* * *

 **Backstage-**

 _ **Nepgear:**_ "this cake is so good," O(∩_∩)O~~

 _ **Uni:**_ "..." *nodding her head while eating" (´▽`ʃ ƪ)

 _ **Iffy & Ia:**_ *smiling as they watch the two eats*(*^▽^*)

 _ **Somewhere within the cafe-**_

 _ **Asa:**_ "I wonder how much does it cost to add some salt into iffy and ia's coffee"

o(≧口≦)o

 _ **Random waiter:**_ "!?"(⊙ˍ⊙)

 _ **Yoru:**_ "hey I will pay you $$$ if you go add some salt into those two's coffee and maybe

some wasabi in their cake as well." ヽ（≧□≦）ノ

 _ **Blanc:**_ *just got back from shopping, when she got kidnapped by these two idiots here*

(I want to f****** leave.) ╰（‵□′）╯

 _ **On the other side of these idiots-**_

 _ **Noire:**_ "I am glad that uni is having fun….I wonder is this how it is going to be like if I go

on a date with asa. Wait no, that is not it….I will think about how to reply to asa

later, right now sister! But that cake looks good." ԅ(¯﹃¯ԅ)

 _ **Far corner of the cafe-**_

 _ **Compa:**_ "..." (。 ︿)_θ

 _ **5pb:**_ "how is it?" (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧

 _ **Red:**_ "they are doing a fairly good job for their first date." ο(=•ω＜=)ρ⌒

 ***Within everyone's head this has become a date, while in iffy, ia, nepgear, and**

 **uni's head this is just hanging out friends.***

 _ **Author's note: Hi everyone, thank you for reading once again. I hope you enjoyed this chapters backstage and story. Well then I will see you in the next chapter...which I don't know when will be out.**_


	8. Chapter 8

I wonder if I've made any mistakes in my past life. So many mistakes that the god/goddess decided that I can't live a happy life. The sun was already setting around me as I rest my hands on the bridge railing. Water flowed out and was glowing a beautiful orange in the sunset. And yet, I can't feel anything but hate from it. Cursing a little to myself I hold out a well wrapped tiny present box.

"..." I wonder why I was so happy before. Why was I enjoying my time with them. Crumbling the the present within my hand I threw it into the river. As the box slowly fell over the railing, I saw the once beautiful necklace slip out from it before plopping into the river. Bubbles surfaced from under the water, as tiny drops of left my eyes landing right onto the red railing of the bridge. After I"m done crying, I am going to forget them. Rom, Ram, Mother, Mom...and Vert.

 **IF's view-**

As if it was one of the most natural things in the world, I began to clean up the messy rooms of our parents. dozens of empty wrapping papers litter the floor.

"...This is going to be a pain to clean." I said in a low voice. IA was already splitting the piles between what to throw and what to clean.

"Trash, trash, and trash again." she said, sending many things into the trash. Even though we've only been cleaning for about half and hour, the trash can was already full. "...why the h*** is there so much trash in this room?"

"Who knows," I said bending down to grab the paper when something caught my eye. It was a picture. Within the picture was me and IA, both dirty as we hold a trophy within our hands. It was the picture they took for us...and yet its laying lifeless on the ground. Picking up the picture, I threw it into the trash pile. It was a happy memory until a few hours ago, and now, it was nothing but the broken hearts that they once again crushed. "Why are there waffles in here?" I asked as IA turn around with a plate of smelly waffles. Gross.

 **Asa's view-**

We continued to sit in silence as we worked on our exams. Many strokes of numbers stick onto the paper.

"Nee-san," Yoru finally broke the silence with a yawn. "I am tired and hungry." We were both so focused on our work that we totally forgot about eating. Checking the time, I saw both arms hit 12.

"Should we check if we have anything left in the fridge?" I asked. Getting up from the seat,

I let my pen roll around the table for awhile before it dropped down onto the floor. As soon as we opened the door to the hall, darkness surrounded us. I wonder how we used to live by ourselves, did we leave the lights running? Or did we know were exactly the light switches are? Getting used to things are scary. Once you get too used to it, you can never go back to the life you had before. Bumping into the wall a few times I finally found the light switch. Color returned to our surroundings, but the space still feels empty. Not a single sound but our breathing and soft footsteps.

 **Yoru's view-**

There are many apology texts coming from our phones, ringing again and again. Even though there was so many texts, no one within the room decided to pick up their phone and check it.

"How about this one?" Iffy asked as she hold out a paper. On the paper was a picture of a nice looking apartment. Under the picture was a smaller picture of the interior, than the size and price for the rent. "2 rooms, 1 work room, 1 bathroom and 1 kitchen."

"Sounds pretty good to me." I said, looking down at the other flyers. "What's the cost?"

"With five people paying, I think we can cover it with no problem." Asa said, taking the flyer from Iffy. "Since we've decided on our apartment, lets see which college is near it."

"Since you asked," Blanc cuts in while pushing her glasses up a little like one of those tv drama people. "I will tell you what college is there!" with that she lays out more flyers. This time instead of apartment flyers we got college flyers. Not bothering to ask where she got all of these information we began to pull on the flyers.

 **Noire's view-**

"Are you sure about it?" I asked, kicking a nearby pebble at my feet. Without even turning around I can feel the way Asa is looking at me. Kind, gentle, and very loving. Even though I could feel all of these emotions, I couldn't help but think about how she must've felt when they left her and Yoru again.

"Yeah, we already talked to the landlord and he said it should be fine as long as we pay the rent on time." she said a little bashfully. "...I'm going to leave this town."

"What about your family?" For the first time since we started talking, I turned around to face her. Her expression was serious, none of her joking side shown on her face.

"Are you talking about Iffy? IA? Yoru? Or Blanc?" Upon hearing her question I bit held back my words. I want to say Aunt Histoire and Aunt Arfoire, I want to say Nepgear, but something within me tells me I shouldn't ask. Taking in a deep breath I face her once again.

"...are you planning on coming back?" As if my words light a spark of flame in her, Asa shouted.

"I will be back! The next time we see each other, I'll show you how much I've grown! I'll show both of your parents that I can support you like a proper adult!" Her eyes never leave mine the entire time she shouted those words at me. "I won't tell you to go out with me….but..will you wait till I come back?" Even though she sounded so sure of herself at the beginning, her voice become shaky near the end. I know now is the time where I need to give her my answer. Walking up to her, I rest my forehead on her shoulder.

"I will wait for you as long as you come back to me, but…" Wrapping my arms around Asa I said in a quiet voice, "It would be nice….if we go..out." Geez! I could feel my face heating up as I said those words.

"...I'm not hearing things, am I?" I lightly hit my forehead on her shoulder again and again, telling her I won't repeat myself, "Hahaha, okay okay I got it!"

"!" her arms wrapped around me before she whispered.

"I love you, and thank you for choosing me." Her whisper sends chills down my spine. Not bad ones.

"You better call me every night." I said, enjoying the warmth surrounding me, "Not that I have to worry about you cheating, but still...you better call."

"Yes ma'am," Her answer was carefree, yet full of passion.

 **IA's view-**

"This should be the last box." I said, wiping off some sweat from my forehead. We've already started packing our things for the new apartment. I know, we still have exams and graduation but...it'll make us feel a little better, knowing that we're moving forward.

"Which box do you want to move over first?" Iffy asked. Walking over to me she rests her arms on my shoulder, "Well..you are driving so I don't mind."

"I haven't even gotten my license yet." I grumbled, thinking back on how the drivers test went. For some reason we decided that only one of us needs a license, which means we are going to be taking turns aiming to pass the test. Oh g**, don't even get me started on how Asa was driving. It was like going through a roller coaster at full speed without any promise of safety. The teacher or whatever was crying by the time they got out of Asa's car. Not like small tears, they were crying their eyes out. When they finally stopped, I can't even see the color of their eyes anymore. Phew...aren't I glad I wasn't in that car? After Asa was me...so everyone is putting their hope in me. "Have you packed all the things you need as well?"

"Yeah." Iffy said looking super proud. "It helps that I don't have that much stuff to bring." Her words sadden me a little. I will admit, we have a lot of things in our room, things like mothers album.

"...are sure your gonna leave those things behind?" My question brought out a dry laugh.

"I'm going to continue my music." She said, her eyes focused on mine, "But I will no longer follow her shadow. I will become someone who can walk down her own path of music." Smiling at Iffy's determination, I walked up and hugged her.

"...that is our first goal." We shared a huge grin before gently bumping our foreheads together. We're finally moving out from our shadows, we're moving forward with our family, we are changing into people who will no longer be looked down upon.

 **Blanc's view-**

I think all the books I need are packed. It saddens me that I have to leave some of my favorite books behind, but it can't be helped. I'll just use my savings to buy new ones, ones that doesn't have their drawings in it. Lifting up a box, I walked downstairs. Within a few months...I'll be stepping out of the house that I grew up in. A house that spent so much time with me..no, with us. Holding back my sadness I continue to stack the boxes. And the rest will be packed after exams...yeah that should do it. Letting out a tired sigh...I think back to that day. For the first time in many years we were crying. While we were in the shadow crying, they kept on moving forward. Rom and Ram continued to walk down a path that I don't know, along with my parents. I tried to catch up..I tried...but..the more I tried the further they are.

"Why try to catch up when they won't even look back at you?" I asked myself before letting out a soft laugh. The answer was simple….because I want to be a part of their family. That was something I wished for yet could never get.

 **Vert's view-**

No matter how many times I tried calling Blanc, she never once picked up. Without even guessing why I know she is trying her best to ignore me. Maybe she even blocked me, I don't know...all I know is she must still be mad at me. Tears swell up in my eyes. Why did things have to turn out like this? Can't I just go out with the person I like? Why did it have to be that day? Why couldn't it be the other days when I was free? I continued to ask myself millions of questions. No matter how many times I ask myself those questions, I can never change what has already happened. I left that girl in the freezing rain for a good eight hours, and it was when she needed me the most. There were texts of concern, worry, a few jokes and some misunderstandings. If there weren't for that stupid meeting...I wouldn't have hurt her.

 _If you h**** so much to where you won't even answer my text then don't even bother replying to this message. Congratulations….you don't need to force yourself to see me anymore._ After seeing this message I tried to explain things to her, call her, text her. But not matter what I do, she never once reply to me. I wish I can just fly back to japan right now to see her, tell her I am sorry. Opening my phone screen, I saw a face. The face of the person I want to see the most. Blanc….

 **Financier's view-**

The image of that night continues to swirl in my mind. It was the first time I've seen Blanc cry. She is usually so calm and collected, yet that night she was crying. She was holding onto my shirt, begging me not to go. When she said those words I couldn't help but wonder...how much pain have I caused her? Ever since she was little, she had never once said those things to me. Of course we sometimes got into arguments over the phone, she would often say for me to not act like I care when I don't. For the longest time in my life I thought those were the words of anger, but I was wrong. She was telling me, 'no matter how lonely I told you I am, you won't ever be here so don't even bother asking'. I always chose my job over her. I always made her wait when she should've been the first. When we came back to see her, Blanc was a total stranger. Her habits were different, she liked things to stay where she puts them, she didn't like it when we tried to pat her head. I once cooked up heaps of food she didn't like without knowing. She didn't complain, all she did was finished eating her share before heading back to her room. The clothes we bought for her birthday present don't even fit her anymore...yet they were neatly folded in the closet. She loved us so much, and yet all we ever did was act selfish. All I want is to apologize to her, say I'm sorry that we broke our promises. I wish she would answer her phone and yelled at us before going back to normal..but the girl never picks up. If it weren't for this job...I would have been in the warm house with my oldest daughter, spending our holidays together, chat about her love, ask her future career and maybe even go to one of those parent and teacher conference.

 **Histoire's view-**

No matter how much work I put on my shoulder I still can't forget the face the twins were giving me. Tiny teardrops were rolling down their face before they ran back to their room.

 _"I feel stupid." Asa said from behind the door. "I feel stupid for allowing you to come into our lives without saying anything….just to get hurt all over again." I wanted to hug them, to tell them we were sorry, but no matter what me and Arfoire said, they never replied._

 _"Asa-nee, Yoru-nee." Nepgear called. A thud was heard coming from the other side of the door._

 _"Leave…"Yoru said, her voice sounding tired. "Leave!" along with her shouting was the call of the flight notification. I really don't want to leave them like this...but I couldn't just drop the sudden big project either._

And so we left them. It wasn't the first time we got into this kind of cold war, but was the first time that they actually yelled at us. I don't know if it was because of that, but my heart was throbbing in pain. Like it was yelling at me about how stupid I was, how they might just get tired of me and leave. When the word 'leave' came into my mind, the world suddenly lost color. My two oldest daughters are total strangers, it won't even surprise me if they left after graduation….and I don't even know when the graduation is or even if I am able to make it back. Time doesn't wait...they'll just continue to move. Asa and Yoru grew taller and prettier within the time we were away. They found their own hobbies, their own jobs and passion...all while we were away. The time I spent with them was so little that it hurts. Really hurts.

 **Red's view-**

I know I'm not the best step-mother in the world. I had to drag Compa to come to work at the hospital with me while 5pb was busy with her work. I should be able to go back home every night for at least a few minutes before some emergency might come up yet again. Why does this hospital have to be this busy? As I wonder to myself I examine the the broken bones of an athlete. The argument of that night flashes into my mind. I wonder if we've pushed the wrong buttons or something, when me, Compa, and 5pb continuously nagged them on how soccer was important but also their health. I can't really remember who said it, but the words 'if you don't take good care of yourself, you might need to quit soccer.' those words were like pouring oil onto the flames, it snapped the twins within a instant.

" _You don't know how important this is to us!" IF yelled, her eye narrowed into a glare clearly showing how unhappy she was. "You have no right to take it from us."_

" _Of course we do." I said softly, trying to calm the twins down. "We're your parents, we just don't want you to get hurt."_

" _...I know you are worried, but we know how to take care of ourselves," IA said coldly, her harsh words made her seem like the she wasn't her usual self. Compa came from behind them, giving each of them a light squeeze. For a moment it looked like they calmed down, but they soon pushed us away._

" _If you're so busy with work than go," her voice sounded tired._

" _...we're just trying to make sure you two are alright," 5pb said._

" _..." IA ignored her mother as she walked up the stairs. I knew they were mad, but…_

" _Mother," IF said, her voice was clearly holding back some frustration, "it's one of the many times you left us alone in the house...is that not enough to tell you that we can take care of ourselves?" The words were like someone had poured salt on your open wound. Before any of us can answer they disappeared into their room._

"Alright," I said to myself as I got up from my seat. After I look at the patient, I think I might be able to make it home and see the twins. Maybe, buying some curry will cheer them up. At least I hope it will. 

**Backstage-**

 _ **Blanc:**_ _"I like this house now," *laying on the huge wooden ground* (_ _ノ_ _*_ _*)_

 _ **Asa:**_ _*carrying a huge cardboard box* (_ _Д_ _)_ _ノ_

 _ **Yoru:**_ _"oops sorry," *purposely steps on Blanc* (*≧▽≦)_ _ﾉｼ_ _))_

 _ **Blanc:**_ _"Oof!" ●_ _﹏_

 _ **IA & IF: **__*Rolling blanc out of the way like rolling a carpet*(_ ੭ु _˙)_ ੭ु⁾⁾

 _ **Blanc:**_ _"..." *really angry! Ready to shout*(╬ Ò ‸ Ó)_

 _ **Asa:**_ _"...I just saw the tangerines on sale at the nearby grocery shop." ┐(_ _￣ー￣_ _)┌_

 _ **Blanc:**_ _*flying out of the door*ε=ε=┏(_ _・＿・_ _)┛_

 _ **Asa, Yoru, IA & IF: **__"When did she became so easy to lie too?"_ __ _(;¬_¬)_

 _ **Author:**_ _"Who knows...all I know is that my salary is going to be going toward the_

 _Tangerines." .( ̵˃_ _﹏_ _˂̵ )_

 _ **Asa:**_ _"And our pudding's," *winking at yoru*_ _ヽ_ _(_ _〃･_ _ω_ _･_ _)_ _ﾉ_

 _ **Iffy:**_ _"not to mention our fires and curry."(((o(*_ _ﾟ▽ﾟ_ _*)o)))_

 _ **Author:**_ _"forgive me! I don't have that much!" (_ _｡•_ _́_ _︿•_ _̀_ _｡_ _)_

 _ **Yoru:**_ _"Who told you to write such a sad chapter? Now buy our snacks/ food" (;_ _￢＿￢_ _)_

 _ **Author's note:**_ _Hi, everyone I am back…..and my wallet is going to get robbed by these people. Okay no, joke aside. I am sorry I have been gone for so long, and that this is a pretty sad chapter out of nowhere, but hey..you know..it is me. Anyway...happy new year to you all. Today is february 15th chinese new year, so happy new year to you all! Thanks again for reading anddd See YA!_


	9. Chapter 9

"..." my screen continues to blink a few times. I been deleting and re-entering my password for the past few hours. To think a day where I will be afraid of someone would come. Okay Blanc! Hurry up and make up your mind, log into the game or leave the d*** game alone. Pushing my face into the palms of my hand, I let out a shaky breath. This so much harder than I think. Logging into the game means I will be face to face with vert again, but if I don't log in, the stress is going to just stay here. Other games catch my attention, but it only works up my frustration. I wonder why.

 _"You are burden to her, please leave her side!"_ the old man's word pops up in my head, _"If you want your family to have a safe experience at their job, then please leave our ladies side. A trash like you have no right to stand next to her."_

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO F****** TELL ME!" I shouted at the open air before me. Why is it their problem if I got close to her or not? I just want to stay next to her, is it that hard?

 _"It is really disappointing that their eldest daughter has to be such disgrace,"_ his words were pushing the hard points, _"that is why they never loved you."_

"..." looking down on my hand I let out another angry sigh. The knuckles were still a little purple from the punches I send his way. I think I might have sent a few teeth out the window...not that I care…. okay a little guilty. I don't know why, is it his harsh words? Is it his disrespect for my parents? Is it his way of talking about vert? I don't know, all I know is that I snapped, and, in the end, I must choose my family over the girl I love. Closing the game, I let out another...what a pain.

 **Vert's view-**

"..." still not on. I have been camping in front of my computer for 3 days waiting for Blanc to get online.

"Ojou-sama, please stop looking at the computer and get ready some sleep," Yvoire shouted clearly unhappy with my action. His usual pale cranky face was swollen, with a few teeth missing.

"..." I continued to ignore him while waiting for blanc to get online.

"Really, what is so good about that girl? She is such a disgrace to her family, and on top of that she is violent," Yvorie continue to complain. Violent? Disgrace? Turning around to Yvoire I asked him in a low voice.

"What did you do to her?" he jumped a little at my voice. Averting my eyes is a sign that he is hiding something from me. No, no, no!" Yvoire!"

"I only warned the girl," he said, his voice a little rough around the edges, "as the eldest daughter of the family she has no sign of fortune in her life. That is why I asked her to stay away from Ojou-sama."

"By your ask do you mean threaten?" I shouted. I know blanc, she is the type of person who doesn't follow something someone say easily, unless they force her too. The only way Yvoire can force her to do something is threaten something she holds dear to.

"I did not," he said, averting my eyes again.

"Then how did your face got swollen?" anger was rising high within me, "I don't need you to decide who is worthy for me. I love that girl and I want to be with her, don't mess around with her."

"Like I have noted before that girl is a girl who only knows violence," he shouted, "as a figure of father, I won't allow you to go out with someone who has no future and only knows violence. Such a disgrace to the family, that is why she isn't loved by her parents."

"Violence? Disgrace? No future? Not loved by her family?" I said, choking on the harsh words, "you don't know anything about her and her family. How can you say those words? Throughout my life she is the first person who I can call kind. Her violence is to protect herself from the harsh world around her, not to hurt someone. Her parents might not have spent lots of time with her, but I know they hold her dear. Why do I know that? Because after meeting them I know their way of showing affection are just as bad as blanc's. They can care for someone, but not know how to show it, especially to a daughter who has long been separated from them. Even though she is so far away from them, she still loves them, care for them. In the life without an adult she is raised to be more success and kind than anyone else. You have no right to judge her!" throwing my last words at him I left the room with my cell phone.

"Hello this is Lowee speaking," Financier-san's voice ring through the phone.

"Financier-san this is vert," I said shyly.

"Vert! How are you doing? It has been awhile," she sounds excited to hear my voice but at the same time a little disappointed for some reason.

"we need to talk. "I said, holding back the guilt inside of me.

 **blanc's view-**

"And recorded," Asa said with a beaming smile. Her hand moves across my head, jotting down my height onto the wall, "Blanc Lowee, age 18, has just recently became 5'11''!" The way asa is saying it is like some kind of...announcer. Letting out a tiny sigh, I walked away from the wall, we are too busy to be doing something like this.

"Come on blanc, be a little happy, you are catching up to us now," iffy said with some kind of ease.

"Are you trying to call me short?" I asked narrowing my eyes a little.

"Of course not," iffy said while asa and yoru both gave me a thumbs up, "it means you are almost as tall as me and ia." almost as tall meaning, not yet past, they are f****** making fun of me.

"Calm down, calm down," IA said, bumping into the conversation, "if you guys are done measuring heights, then get back to work. We still have a bunch of stuff to move."

"Yes ma'am," all of us sync, each getting back to work. A few months has passed since

then, we have already gotten back to the old life of no adults around. No… we are adults now. Pulling my hair into a tiny ponytail, I began to move the boxes to the door. Asa and Yoru is moving the boxes down, while I move it to door, and then iffy and IA will move them into the truck. Another tiring day of moving. We replied to our parents, telling them 'nothing' was wrong. After that we shared a few texts throughout the month, short texts. Really hate to say this, but those few texts have already broken the record of twice per month. That at least told me they care. Using my hand muscles, I pull and then slides the boxes across the room to the door. Kind of like a boiling. I did contact vert, so that she would stop spamming my phone and try to hack my pc. Trust me, she tried. I told her I need some time alone, which she gave me with a promise I will at least contact her in games. I did agree, after all unlike that gamer I don't go online that often. Until my so-called family is back from their trip, I don't plan on contacting her anytime soon. She did nothing wrong, nothing at all, but until I can erase all my feelings for them, she had to wait. If I talk to her too soon, that old man will be threatening me with their safety.

"Asa?" I shout straightening my back. That was a tiny gesture, but it was enough to pop my back bone, "I don't remember having this much stuff."

"You sure? There are still more boxes in your room," asa shout.

"The ones with a bunch of books," yoru said popping her head out from behind asa.

"Along with some trophy and clothing's," asa added.

"Hey Blanc? These boxes say trash on here, do you want me to put them in the truck?"

iffy said walking in the living room. So that's where those boxes are from.

"No, you can either leave them there or trash it," I shout, "You two, don't bring down the trash box."

"Kay," yoru and asa said, sharing a tired smile. Yeah, I can't blame them. We have been busy these past few weeks. Final exams, competition, paperwork for apartment, contacting utility companies, rent truck, work, new phone number and all address change stuff. Yeah, we are pretty worn out alright? I am pretty sure no one is even in their proper mind right now. Gulping down another shot of the bitter coffee, I got back to work. Today is probably the last day I am going to be in this house.

 **Evening iffy view-**

"All done!" asa shout in excitement before dropping down onto the couch.

"Moving… was a lot more work than I thought," yoru said, already beginning to nod off.

"That because there was a pair of idiots moving the wrong boxes," Blanc said leaning onto the couches arm, her eyes closed. Clearly ready to sleep at any moment. Turning to face IA, I found her already asleep, her arms were her pillow as she leans on the counter top.

"IA wake up, don't sleep here," I said shaking my twin. To my surprise, I was clearly more tired than I thought. My shake was like light wind blowing on a brick wall. Turning back, I found the others all pass out, in the same position they were in a while ago. I know I must go wake them up, but, I am just as tired if not more. Sitting down on the dining chair, I also closed my eyes. What a tired day.

 _There was a lot of time my parents disappoint me, making a promise to the innocent kid only later to apologize saying they can no longer make it. It is not like it didn't hurt, it is just that I gave up on putting my hope in their words. It is rough having a workaholic father and a famous mother. While they are busy supporting the family, we were busy taking care of ourselves. Hiding from caretakers, pranking the caretaker etc. Before you know it, we have already begun to grow up. Getting a hobby, have people that we like, and have those 'grow up' period._

 _"Why don't you wish something to the Santa?" a person once asked me. I know this person, I know her very well._

 _"Santa won't come," I remember saying that in a bitter voice while IA hold onto to me. Cause I know, even if wish to see them, Santa won't bring them to us. Never._

Maybe because I was too tired, those unwanted memories seem to be going through my mind again. Moving my body, a little, I let out a tiny cry.

"Ow," I guess I really overdid it today. Given up on trying to stand up, I drop back onto the chair. Taking in a deep breath I let it out again, listening to the tiny breaths around me. They are still asleep. Knowing that, I somehow relaxed my shoulder and closed my eyes once more. Everyone is here, everyone is around me, and everyone is here with me. This might be a little childish, but whenever I have a nightmare, they are the heal to my wound. Another shaky breath left my mouth, I wish I can forget about them. Finding myself unable to sleep, I have another thought, I want to touch a piano. Forcing myself to get up from the seat, I do a few lights stretches. Piano! Piano! Upon thinking that I get to touch the piano, my mood instantly lights up.

"I am coming with you iffy," the sound of a close whisper almost scared the crap out of me. Looking to my side, I found it was IA standing behind me, "yoru said she ain't coming." with that, I finally notice yoru was also wake.

"Are you guys like some sort of ghost?" I whisper in complaint. Yoru was far away from me, so I was sure she didn't hear what I just said. IA on the other hand, just straight up and ignored my word, "...what a twin." at that, I finally heard a proud hm, from the girl next to me. Really, what a twin.

 **IA's view-**

I am tired, my body is sore, my head is somewhat spinning. While still in doze, I fumble for the keys in my pocket. I just want to get into the house, and sleep. Iffy on the other hand is wide awake, I guess the urge to touch a piano is driving her brain nuts. I don't know if iffy knows this, but whenever she is stress or in a bad mood, the first thing she ever thinks about is piano. From the songs that she rings, we then figure out what kind of mood she is in. Rubbing the back of my neck with my left arm, I open the door to our 'home'. Holding onto iffy, I let her guide into the library. Like always, library is the only place that is light even without the lights on. Bright moon light shining through the window wall behind the piano. Without another word I head toward the couch, dropping down into it like bomb. Tiredness and music, this really makes you want to sleep. It was supposed to be a calm sleep night, it should've been.

"..." the sound of unfamiliar footstep, the sound of deep vocal. Snapping my eyes open, I pulled myself up in alert. Iffy has already stopped playing her music. I don't know if I should check the sound or not. Slowly and quietly we both got up from where we were, grabbing anything that can be as a protection. Hint, I grab a one of palette knife and iffy...where did that flute came from!? And that is one expensive looking flute.

"...thought I would learn flute sometimes you know?" iffy whispered to me. Thanks to bright moonlight, I can see that sheepish smile on her face.

"Iffy, don't forget the last time you try to learn flute...you ran out of so much air and passed out," I said giving her the are you for real look.

"That was 4 years ago," iffy said rolling her eyes a little. Just as I was about to argue back the sound got closer to the library door. Right, we are in the middle of self-protection. Evening our breath, we got close to the library door, ready to beat down the stranger walking in our house.

 **A little before, yoru view-**

I made another round through my room, making sure nothing that I need was left behind. The mini Minecraft like mother that I made was sitting quietly on the shelf next to my bed. I forgot that I once made that just to loosen the loneliness I once felt. I also made a version of mom and nepgear, don't know where it went though. Poking on the doll forehead I let out another sigh.

"...come home soon," I remember saying that when I was a kid. Either they heard it or not was a mystery, "Oh." I stopped in my track and picked up the screw driver, a toy screwdriver from when I was a little kid. IT SURVIVED! You don't know how much tears shed I went through when iffy and IA cleaned out my room. Those two devils threw all my treasures, like my button head socket screw, hex nut, pan head screw and other stuff. Okay, I admit, those screw were starting to rust, some can't even be used anymore, but they were still my treasure! Those heartless monster! (From iffy and IA: Think of a 12-liter bottle, there were enough of the same screws to fit in every kind of 12-liter bottle. Broken machine parts thrown everywhere, toy screws and toy machines on the ground, not to mention taken apart. Think of her room like a mini junkyard, it was that bad.) At least this little screw survived.

"Yoru?" a sleepy voice asks, opening the door behind me. From behind I saw a sleepy nee-san moving around in dark house. Her eyes squint as soon as she walks into my room, "This is not your room." great sense of humor while still sleepy. Rolling my eyes, a little I answered her with a smile.

"My room was not that messy," at my words nee-san only raised her brow and stare at me, "okay, maybe you will have to walk awkwardly in my room, maybe you will step on a few stuff in my room, and maybe you will crash into my random pile of...stuff...but it was not that bad."

"It was bad, I felt like I am in some crazy scientist room if not a junkyard." nee-san said giving me one of her winks.

"Rude," I said elbowing her in the arm, "Blanc awake?"

"Yeah, she left to grab something from her house," nee-san said scratching both side of

her hair, "I think she is mumbling something about a charger."

"Packing all the important things but forget daily needs, so like her," nee-san said giving me another one of her yawns, "I am going to head to bed, I am losing brain cell by staying up so late."

"...there were still brain cells left?" I asked, clearly joking.

"Nope, all of them jump into the command fleet jet and flew out of my ear," nee-san said with a proud smirk.

"...how is your body still operating?" I asked blinking a few times.

"by backup battery," nee-san said pulling out a full pack of battery from her packet. Why? Just as I was about to ask, there was a loud crash coming from downstairs. Out of reflex I aim the toy screw drive at the door.

"That won't save you," nee-san pulling up something from under my bed, "you know I was quite prepared, I asked iffy and IA to leave me a 12-liter bottle with some of screw in there."

"...Why would you do that," I asked blinking my eyes in disbelief.

"We were kind of curious you know, on how much of the same screw you have," these people! Another loud crash with a few curses.

"Come on out Nepgear, I promise I won't hurt you," I share an eye contact with nee-san before rolling our eye together.

"Is there another of those 12-liter bottle?" I asked turning toward nee-san.

"There sure is," nee-san eyeing the other bottle under the bed. Great, let see how strong these bottles are.

 **At the same time Blanc's view-**

Charger, where did I put the charger? Lifting up random boxes in my room I continue to look for the escape charger. Nope not here, yet again. Where could I put it? Tilting my head to the side I began to walk down the stair. I was sure I had when I was moving. Did I not unplug it from the kitchen counter? Thinking that I quickly walked down the stair and head toward the kitchen counter. Right when I was about to get to the counter a loud crash from next to me. A person wearing a black mask has just smash our garden slide door. Those doors that leads you to your yard and is made up of all glass. In hope that the person didn't see me, I quickly hid behind the couch. 110, I calmly think to myself before dialing the numbers. Maybe because I had dialed this number quite often, the operator notices my phone number and spoke to in a reassuring tone.

"I will send them right over," the person on the other end said as a few more footstep join the first person. It has been quite some time since I last encounter this kind of stuff, so maybe I am getting nervous. Hint maybe. Whoosh, Wamp! Jumping out from where I was, I quickly dodge the bat that was aiming for my brain, " #%^&*" I have no idea what the person on the other side of phone was saying as I continue to dodge the bat.

"Didn't somebody teach you not to break into personal property?" I shout jumping away from another swing. I can tell the person was getting kind of fed up and they waved for the others for backup, "6 against a high schooler, wow so kind." grabbing ahold of the bat coming toward me, I made a sharp swing on my hand, making the person lose his grip on their end. Without a second of hesitation, I turn the bat around, tightening my grip before swinging away the knife coming my way. Wamp, backup, dodge and then another Wamp. Suddenly a loud bang came from afar, like afar. Thousands of thoughts run through my mind as I worry someone might have harm my family.

"..." grabbing the arm with the knife, I lower my gaze into a cold glare.

"I don't have time to mess with you people," I don't know what scared them the most, my cold glare or my cold voice. Twisting the person's arm, a little I signal the other they better not get any closer, "Like I have noted before, I don't have time."

"Ahhhhh," the person continues to scream in pain as the other look in horror. Tossing the person to the side I quickly head toward the door.

"ASA!? YORU!?" I shout heading toward them. On the other side, I can see iffy and IA running toward me. Even in the dark night I can see the odd color coming out from iffy's arm. Good, at least the gun shot was not from their side, "You need to stop the blood," I shout at them before going toward the front door. Just then another gunshot.

"Where did all these people came from," IA shout, from behind I saw them holding off the people who were in my house and a few people who weren't from the original group, "we got them go check on asa and yoru." I can hear iffy's pain as she slams the other person to ground with her wounded arm. Opening the front door, I quickly head inside.

"Get back here!" another gunshot with another shout. A shout I don't know.

"Care to explain why you are aiming at us!" Yoru shout in disbelief, "and mind you we are her sister not intruder."

"And you are the intruder, mind you!" Asa shout, just than another gunshot, "Shoot, my 12-liter bottle! Rip my bottle." I really wonder how they can be so energetic in this situation. Grabbing a nearby umbrella I head into the pitch-black living room. 3 shadow, two running around blocked area while the other on is pointing something and small sparkles of fire coming from his side time to time. How to get near, how to get near? My hope came when a known sound of police car drives closer. The person stopped shooting for a second, looking around the room, before running to the slide door.

"S***!" I know he was heading toward my way. I quickly hid in the shadow, getting ready to hit the person.

"Cannonball!" Yoru shout before another loud BAM and the person fall onto ground next to me, "Score!" I stood still for a moment, waiting to see if the person is going to get up of not, and to my luck he didn't. Kicking the gun away from the intruders hand the front door bust open.

"Blanc!" iffy was the first one to run to me. I gave her a small smile as police with a bunch of flash light came right in. Sigh, it is finally over.

 **Iffy's view-**

"AHHH," I let out a cry of pain as mom pushes the medicine onto my wound. Despite my cry she continues to push harder and harder, "Mom! Mom!" at my shout the force finally lightens her force.

"I am sorry IF," the redhead said in apology, while I am trying my best to hold in my tears. So painful. Wrapping up my wound with care mom let out a soft voice, "...you know you can call us...right? I know I am not much of a mother, but I am still your family member, you can call me or Compa when you and IA are in danger." before she can go on I stopped her.

"Having you and Compa there would only get in the way," I said coldly before getting up from the seat, "me and IA knowns how to take care of ourselves." I don't plan on telling them that this happens from time to time. We have learned to fight over the long-time experience of intruders, believe it or not, this is not the worst one we have encounter. We know how to deal with them, but for step-mother and Compa it will be their first time. It will only become more dangerous if they are there, since one of the persons is looking for Compa.

"..." Step-mother drop her head in defeat, opening and closing her mouth like some sort of goldfish. Giving her an awkward pat on the shoulder I said on the shoulder I said in nervous voice.

"Trust me, it is not that bad," I gave her weak reassuring smile.

"... You could've died you know?" stepmother shout, angry, "We might be in the way, but we are still adult. We can still protect you!" Her outburst really took me by surprise but at the same time I found it kind of funny, since I never seen her like this before.

"Mom, we are adults you know? We know how to handle these situations," I said letting a small laugh. It is funny and ironic, I am supposed to be mad at her, but seeing her getting so worked up makes me kind of happy. I am so naive, but I don't really care at this point, all I do is laugh.

"Iffy?" IA said opening the door, "did mom gave you laughing gas or what? You have been laughing non-stop, and it is creepy."

"Geez thanks for the heads up," I said elbowing her lightly, "how are the others doing?"

"Yoru is trying to run away from Compa, Asa is begin scold by Noire, Blanc is trying to calm down crying vert. In conclusion it is a mess," IA said letting out tiny sigh with a shrug, "why don't you have a person come visit you? I can't tease you if there is no scoop around here."

"Why don't you have someone visiting you? I can't tease you if there is no one here to see you," I said swinging her words right back at her to which she only laughs in response, "any way, we will be out of here. Later mom."

"Hold it," step-mother said getting out of her chair, "IF you are staying here with me and Compa. IA you are going to get a full exam before joining IF."

"Eh?" we both said in sync. Oh no, this isn't going to be good.

"No objections." step-mother said, pulling IA back into the room, "now sit down while I get stuff ready."

"Run!?" We shout before storming out of the room. I am so glad it wasn't my leg that is hurt. So, so glad.

"Get back here you two!" a shout follows.

"Get away from me!" Yoru shout popping into my vision all of a sudden, "Woah, where did you two come from!"

"Excuse you lady, please don't block traffic," I gave the sassy voice before running past her. From behind step-mother was definitely shouting to Compa about stopping us.

"Hey taxi, care to give me a ride?" Yoru asked hopping onto my back," escape!" with that we began running again.

"Yoru, did you gain weight again!" I shout.

"Excuse you, of course not," Yoru shout with a huff, "IA ambush at 20 degree," at that shout IA jumped out of the way just in time to dodge.

"Hey party, care if I join?" Asa said popping running next to IA's side. Noire in her arm.

"Hey party, care if I join as well?" blanc said, carrying blond over her shoulder.

"Welcome to the party."

 **Backstage-**

 _ **Asa: "Noire~, it hurts." (=;**_ _ **ェ**_ _ **;=)**_

 _ **Noire: "At least you know something call pain!"**_ _Puts the medicine onto Asa's cut wound._

 _(=_ _ω´=)_

 _ **Asa: "It is not like I want to get hurrrt! Ouch, Ow, I am sorry! Forgive me!"**_ ฅ _ **(⌯͒•̩̩̩́ ˑ̫ •̩̩̩̀⌯͒)**_ ฅ

 _ **Yoru: "looks painful,"**_ _ **ヾ**_ _ **(=**_ _ **ﾟ･ﾟ**_ _ **=)**_ _ **ﾉ**_

 _ **IA: "be happy that you two got away with only light wounds."**_ _handing a set of pain killer to Yoru. (=^‥^=)_

 _ **Iffy: "give me a set too." ~(=^‥^)/**_

 _ **Asa: "hand me some please." (^**_ _ **･**_ _ **o**_ _ **･**_ _ **^)**_ _ **ﾉ"**_

 _ **Vert: "do you need some?"**_ _still sniffing from crying so hard. (´°ω°`)_

 _ **Blanc: "I didn't get hurt." (**_ _ **。**_ _ **-ω-)**_ _ **ﾉ**_

 _ **Vert: "are you sure? Might as well get a check up just in case." ˚(((( ;°Д°))))**_

 _ **IA,IF: "we are not going back there!" ━(◯Δ◯∥)━**_ _ **ン**_

 _ **Asa & Yoru, "No can do, not going back there!" (((╹д╹;)))**_

 _ **Blanc: "There is No F****** way I am going back there." (╬ д⊙)**_

 _ **Noire & Vert, Thinking: Such a perfect sync. Σ(,,oΔo,,*)**_

 **Author's note: Hi! I am back! I hope you guys missed me, but I really doubt it. I made todays story extra long, I hope you all enjoy it. Sorry for bad writing! And sorry for the long wait.**


	10. Chapter 10

"I will give you a chance to explain yourself before I sent you to the hospital," at my words the male in front of me let in a shaky gulp, not sure if I would really do it or not. He turns his pale face toward vert, then back to me in shock. Averting our gaze, he lets in another gulp.

"Yvoire," Vert said standing closer to me, "I am going to speak with mother and mom wither you like it or not, so step aside."

"My lady! You can't be serious!?" Yvoire shout, turning his glare onto me, to which I equally glared back. Unable to keep the glare he averted my gaze once again, "Compare to the other sire and ladies she is just a commoner. Please know your place my lady! Marrying such a brat won't get you anywhere in life."

"None of that matter," Vert said her sea blue eyes narrows affectionately as she stares into my eyes, "When I am down, she would be there. When I need help, even if it is 2:00am in the morning she would come to help. When I need someone to talk to, she would be there to listen. On our first date, she was caring. One our second date, she brightens my day, taking me to all sorts of fun places. On our third date, she would enter those stupid contests to win those reward for me. Others only uses their money to fulfill my wish, praise me even if I did something wrong. No one in this world is more honest and kinder than the girl next to me." Wow…er…hearing her say that kind of make me happy, but really embarrassed at the same time. In wish that I can hide my embarrassment, I rubbed the back of neck and cleared my throat a little. I am glad that I am begin liked by her.

"My lady!" Yvoire clearly didn't seem convinced as he raised his voice again, only to be shut down with one glance from Vert.

"Don't judge a book by its covers," Vert said linking her arm with me, "I told you before and I will say it again if I need to. You know nothing about her and have no right to judge her. Yvoire, step aside. I need to see my parents."

"…" the doubt and unwanted continued to swim on his face as he looked between us. To which I gave him, 'move before I knocked you out again' glare. His body lets out a huge jolt as he quickly moved out of the way, "understood my lady."

"Come on Blanc," Vert said pulling me along with her. Hint of joy was within her skipping steps as we head to see her parents. Well…time to see her parents, I guess.

"Wait…why am I going to see your parents again?" I suddenly realized something and turned to look at her. She only gave me smirk and click the close door button, "ANSWER ME THUNDER T***!"

"Blanc," Vert said giving me this seduce look. Inching closer to me she pin me onto the cold metal wall, the only part cold was my back as my front was burning up from the touch of her body. Even through the layers of our cloth, I can tell the beating of her heart against mine, "I love you." She whispered. Those sweet whispers send chill down my body as I quickly pulled away from her.

"Wah!" wait wait wait! What did she just say? Hold on!? What? Love me!? As I was trying to wrap my head around her words, something pulled my head down. Fair white skin, deep crystal like blue, soft blonde hair and those very beautiful cherry lips, "Vert…"

"Blanc…Blanc…MY Blanc, she said pulling me closer. Each of her whisper was like music to my ear. I never knew, hear my name would bring me so much joy. Pushing our forehead together, we share this passionate stare.

"I really can't win against you," I said letting out troubled sigh.

"Would you meet my parents?" Vert ask, her grin was so wide and dazzling that it kind of hurts my eyes to look.

"Gladly," I said, resting my chin on her shoulder. Before we get to the top floor, let me enjoy this a little longer.

 **Who's view-**

" I am truly sorry, the male said from the other end of the phone.

"Don't worry about it," I said letting out a tiny smile before finally hanging up on the phone, "It looks like our daughter has grown up, Bouquet. I might get a little lonely now that Vert has someone, she loves more than me." I pretend to cry as a soft hand lands onto of my head. Those beautiful pale green eyes stare at me with affection.

"Chika, you won't be a little lonely, you would be really lonely," as expected of my wife, those words stabbed right into my heart. Nothing can pass those beautiful eyes, I guess. Turning around I opened my arms wide, asking for a big big hug, "You can do it," Bouquet said as she enters my arm, giving me a very warm hug. Nodding my head at her encouragement I mumbled.

"Do you ever regret marrying someone as childish as me? Even though I am a adult, I always act like a spoiled kid," my words send waves of laughter through Bouquet as she pushed our forehead together.

"I never regret it, not once in my whole life. Meeting you, getting close to you, dating you, marrying you, and forming a family with you. You gave me so much joy with each step we take. Pull yourself together hon, it is our daughters turn to get these joys." Bouquet said softly, bring up mood in a instant.

"Alright! Time to be the big mean CEO!" I shout in excitement, pulling her into another hug.

"Go easy on them okay?" Bouquet giggled, planting a kiss on the side of my cheek.

"Since she is taking my treasure, I won't go easy," I said puffing my chest proudly, "but, I do wish this is the person she is waiting for. Like you were mine."

 **Mina's view-**

It has been a long time since I have seen my wife snapped. Throwing the old man over her shoulder again and again, she narrows her eyes into a cold glare before shouting.

"You never f****** mess with my baby! You S** of a b****!" and Wamp, she throws him over her shoulder again. Using both of my hands, I continued to cover Rom and Ram's eyes while Financier continues on with her violence. Almost forgot how handsome and dazzling she is when she is mad.

"Mother what does f****** mean?" Ram ask looking back at me. Ah, how it saddens me that I can't cover their ears.

"It is a really mean word so forget about it, understand?" I said as they both gave me a small nod before going back to staring at my palm.

"I am truly sorry!" Yvoire shouts, quickly pulling himself away from my super amazing martial art champion wife. Financier was about to shout again, when I called out to her.

"Hon let's do that later. Blanc needs us right now," my word seems to remind Financier why we flew back. Snapping out of her anger, she looked back with this not satisfied gaze. Knowing I had my point, Financier lets out a soft sigh.

"Once I finished picking up Blanc, I will come back for you. Wash your neck and wait," with that she finally let's go of the old man. Well, what can I say? Like mother and daughter. My only hope is that Rom and Ram don't take after Financer's anger like Blanc.

 **Vert's view-**

"Blanc!" I shout the girl's name as she dodges mothers hit. Grabbing onto mother's arm she pulled the woman close to her before head bumping her straight in the forehead, knocking both of them back a little. It knocked mother back but it wasn't strong enough to knock her out. Blood rolls down both of their forehead, as they gave each other this smirk.

"Vert," mom said in her kind voice before pulling me back," you have to let them finish this on their own. Until one of them fall, you have to open your eyes and watch. It is a fighting between two of the most important women in your life."

"As expected of Financier's daughter," mother said in this really rough voice. Wiping away the blood from her head she said again, "you are just as strong as your mom."

"Thanks," Blanc said somewhat irritated. I can tell from her voice she isn't happy to be compared with her mom. Since the very moment that I met her, she always talked about her family with distant tone, like they are not her family. When I finally know who her parents are, I slowly start to understand Blanc's point of view. She doesn't like to be compared with them, cause to others she is never good enough.

"She isn't her!" I raised my voice without thinking. At my voice, both mother and Blanc turned to look at me in shock. Blanc's shock slowly dissolved into a very warming smile. Seeing her smile, I also smiled back at her.

"I am not mom," Blanc said in a very stun voice, "I am and will be stronger than her! Not just her, I will be more worth than any man or women you have choose for Vert! I will beat them down with any challenge you got. I will use my whole life to accomplish these goals if I need to!" Charging toward mother, Blanc rest one of mother's arm on her shoulder before doing a 180 turn. Noticing what Blanc was planning to do, mother instantly try to pull away, but it was too late. Using her muscles, Blanc pulled down mother's arm, sending her flying across Blanc.

"Blanc!" Suddenly shouts from behind, but my mind was too focus on that over shoulder throw. Blanc wiped the blood and sweat away from her forehead as she huffs in exhaustion. Tiny gasps follow my sigh before two uneven voice said in unison.

"Just like mom!" Blanc looked back, at the sudden voice of her sister. Slowly, I can see her eyes widen as her gaze went from the body in front of her to her sister, then to her mother. Taking in another look at Blanc, I felt the pain of seeing her bruised all over, but she doesn't seem to mind. Those wide eyes instantly turn soft as her gaze land on me, stepping over mother she opens her arm as I charged into them. Those well-built arms wrap themselves around me, giving me a very firm yet soft hug.

"I won," she said looking at mom with determination. Om laughed a little and nodded her head in acknowledgment. At this Blanc instantly beamed up and looked back at me, "I won!" she shouts again, lifting me up into the air as if I weight nothing to her. Those childish smile was beaming with delight as she twirls me around and around.

"Calm down Blanc, calm down," I said trying my best to calm her while I, myself, can't even contain my own happiness. Finally calmed down, Blanc slowly set me down and turned over to her parents.

"This is my girlfriend," Blanc said proudly as she wraps her arms around me. I bowed politely at her parents before introducing myself.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Vert Leanbox," I looked up, giving the people I admire the biggest and brightest smile I can manage, "my mother, Chika Leanbox is the one on the ground and my mom Bouquet Leanbox is the beautiful lady kneeling right next to mother."

"Bouquet~ Vert is so cold," mother said whining to mom, "she wouldn't even ask if I was alright after all the fighting. I am so hurt."

"Yes yes, I know," mom said gently patting mother in the head.

"That is what you get for messing with my kid," Mina-san said shaking her head a little.

"Who told you to teach your kid judo!" mother said lifting her head a little before dropping back down in pain.

"To prevent you and your old butler bullying my child," Mina-san and Financer-san said at the same time.

"I also learned taekwondo and boxing," Blanc said giving mom a peach sigh. Lightly pushing a ice pack onto her face, Blanc twitched a little, wobbling her peach sigh. Good thing the blood has stopped, "hurts." Blanc mumbled.

"You know boxing!?" Mina-san and Financer-san shout in shock.

"Learned it from Asa and Yoru," Blanc said in this very light tone, as if it is not something to be surprised about. Anyone with a little boxing knowledge know, the famous boxing twin, Asa and Yoru. Though I heard they quit a long ago, "they used to box."

"No wonder your upper cut was so strong," mother said in defeat. Then she suddenly starts to laugh like a mad person, "Judo from former champion, boxing from former talent child boxer, and then taekwondo, black belt I assume?"

"Of course, "Blanc answered.

"You really are something," mother said laughing even harder.

"Told you I would be better," Blanc with a huge smirk.

"No kidding," mother said, "Ow! Bouquet! Lightly!"

"Ow! Vert, Lightly lightly!" Blanc also cried in pain as I put more pressure onto her wound. Hump, who told you to get this hurt when you are so strong.

"Onee-chan," Rom said patting Blanc's left arm, "does it hurt?"

"Onee-chan," Ram said patting Blanc's right arm, "let me tell you a magic spell that will take away your pain. Pain pain fly away!" they are so adorable! I would run over to hug them if I wasn't treating Blanc at the moment.

"…" Blanc didn't say anything, she only lets out a soft sigh before patting them on their head.

"You want a place to talk?" I asked, concern. I did tell Financer-san about Yvoire threatening Blanc, but I still haven't told them about the fact that their house was kind of broken into. Scracthing her head a little, Blanc lets out another sigh before nodding.

"Can we borrow a room?" Blanc asked looking over at mom. With a second thought, mom nodded her head before pointing over to a room next door.

"It is sound proof so feel free to raise your voice," as expect of mom, she already knew Blanc would raise her voice. Turning to face her own parents, Blanc said in this very serious voice.

"Let's have a chat."

 **Blanc's view-**

Shutting the door behind me, I let out shaky sigh. The only thing that is cheering me on now is the remaining of Vert's warmth. This is something I haven't told them while I was living at their house, and I really didn't plan on anytime soon. Didn't plan on it, but since I am moving out, I think it would better to tell them about it. Rubbing the back of my neck I ponder on how I should break the new to them. Mom and mother both look at me with this anxious gaze, like they are afraid of what I am going to say.

"Someone broke into our house," I said in a dry tone. Better be direct than playing any word games, "a few men with weapons broke in…again." I don't have the courage to face them, so I continue to say these words while looking to the side.

"Broke in? Weapons? AGAIN!?" mother shouts, clearly in shock more than anger. Then something snapped into her brain as she inches closer to me. Out of instinct, I backed away from them," did they do something to you? Were you hurt?" Once again, I backed away from the hand that was reaching out for me. Afraid to get hurt you can say.

"No, I am not hurt," I said taking in another breath, "Yes, people have broken into our house often. By often I mean once ever few months. I did install security just in case, and of course it didn't seem to help." I said shrugging my shoulder.

"How long?" mom asked in a shaky voice. Anger, fear or tear I don't know.

"…you…" I was about to say you don't want to know, when I change my words and say, "junior year." I lied. I don't know why I lie, but you know…even though I am mad at them for what they have done, I still don't have the heart to hurt them.

"Why didn't you tell us?" mother shout, this time in anger, "something could've happened to you while we were gone! You could been seriously hurt!" mother was shaking in anger while mom is looking at me in both shock and horror.

"…" I kept my mouth shut. Seriously hurt, I remember that time I got rushed into the hospital with Yoru. Wonder where they were. If I remember correctly, a island without signals, working with my sisters, "…no reason, you just weren't there to tell."

"YOU COULD HAVE CALLED US!?" this time it was mom who shouted. A nice temper mom, shouting at me. I don't what got me more, their blindness or their blindness. Putting my life time anger into words I shout back at them.

"Call? How many F****** time do you think I called!? How many F****** did you dismissed my call with the excuse 'sorry I am busy right, call you back later' and then never F****** called? How many times!? My sister are world wide famous idols! My parents are ace designers! If you are take a second of your precious time and think about it maybe you would've F****** know that I might be in danger! You don't know how many times I cried in the corner wondering if you guys even loved me when I was a kid." I was so anger and upset that tears were flowing down my cheeks, "I am so used to calling the police that they now have my number saved, do you know? I have been in the hospital for a few months when I was a kid, DID YOU F****** KNOW!? Of course, you wouldn't. You don't even have the time to call you daughter and ask how she was doing; how can you possibly know she wasn't home for that long? As long as I kept my mouth shut, you guys would never know anything. Heck you probably won't even know if I am alive."

"We-"mother tried to interpret but I shut her down with one death glare.

"I am sick of listening to your excuse. It was always excuse this, excuse that," wiping the tears away form my face I said in a much quieter voice this time, "The others are more of a family than you guys have ever been. And they are the only family that I have ever known."

"…" they open and closed their mouth, as if wanting to say something but couldn't.

"I am adult now. I have a job, and an actual family who cares. I don't need a parent anymore. I don't need you to come into my life, only to hurt me all over again. I don't need you to shatter my hope and wake me up from this supposed sweet dream. I have been hurt enough, I don't want to be hurt again." I said shaking my head.

"Blanc, I- We are sorry. We-" I cut them off again.

"I only wanted to tell you about the broken glass and security problem. I have put all the unused allowance in the box label stuff. You should be able to find it at the very bottom," with that said I turned away from them, "at least treat Rom and Ram right. You don't want another failure." With that I left. Vert was sitting on the chair waiting for me. Upon seeing me, she stands up and ran over to me. Those kind eyes make me want to cry all over again.

"Would you mind if we leave here?" Vert said giving me a wink. I laugh a little at her bad attempt.

"You know it."

 **Few hours later-**

"Calmed down?" Vert asked swinging our linked hands back and forth.

"Yeah," I said tightening the grip on our hand, pausing the swing, "a lot calmer than before I guess," the weight on my shoulder was lifted, making my body so light that I felt like I can fly. Who am I kidding? I am no goddess, there is no way I can fly.

"Did you finish telling them what you wanted them to know?" she asked, really carefully and hesitant, as if she is worried that she pushed a wrong button.

"A lot more than need," I said looking up at the sky and lets out a frustrated sigh, "kind of gave my life story away?"

"Ara? Why the question mark?" Vert asked tilting her head to side.

"…" she god da** know why. Even though we only met a few times, she can look through me like an open book. Night lights shines softly on us as we walk through the evening streets. Unlike the street under the sun, the even street looks calmer and quieter.

"Hey Blanc, can I ask you something?" Vert asked, pausing her footstep. Her lips pressed hard together, her eyes shine with doubt. Taking in a calm breath she looks seriously at me and asked, "…do you hate them for what they did?"

"No," it was an answer without hesitation, "It is true that they were never really home, and never really spend time with me. But I know their top priority is to let me live a luxury life. Enough that no matter what college me, Rom, and Ram pick, we can focus on school instead of work. I have always felt disappointed, angry, and upset, but I never once hate them. They are very kind, despite the fact their way of showing it is off. Ah, Rom and Ram don't count, they are too small and adorable to count." I let out a sheepish smile. Reaching up, Vert strokes my cheeks lightly.

"If you ever got lonely, you can always call me sister," Vert said puffing up her chest.

"No," I said tilting my head to side. The smile on my face was cold, telling Vert I am never going to say that.

"Come on! Just once, say it just once," Vert whined pulling on shirt.

"No, you are not that much older than me," I said clicking my tongue a little. Then something popped into my head as I turn toward Vert, "you know you said something about a place where we can play games, read manga, and eat and etc?"

"Did you find that kind of place!" Vert said, beamed up at the word gaming.

"I am pretty sure I know what you are talking about," I said giving her a smile. Tightening our grip, I began to head toward the closet net café.

"It is gaming date," Vert said pushing her breast onto me. Hold it back Blanc, HOLD IT BACK. Don't let your stupid desire run. Turning my gaze away from that thunder t***, I continued to walk down the evening street with Vert glued close to me.

 **Iffy's view-**

"Any last words?" Compa asked as she closed the space between her and Yoru.

"Um…be gentle?" Yoru said, clearly confused as to why she is back in the hospital. The hospital she hates so much. Then those painful cries left her mouth, "God- Lady what do you think you are- AHHH! St- Owww! STOP!" I winch in pain as I see Compa 'treating' Yoru's leg wound.

"Ow!" I also shout as another sets of pain hits my wound. At first, I thought is mom, who was sitting on top of me, in case I escape again. But no, it was mother who was dabbing her hand on my wound, "mother it hurts!"

"At least you know it hurts," mother said pouting a little. Pulling my arms away from mother, to stop her from toying with my wound.

"If you are not going to check my wound, I am leaving," I said looking back at Yoru, who is now passed out, "and do something about Compa, she is basically grilling Yoru alive."

"I will so you focus here," mom said moving my hand back into its position.

"Then don't let mother play with my wound," I said a little more irritated now. Looking back at Yoru, I pledge with my eyes, hopping she would wake up some.

"I wasn't playing," Mother said putting a little more. Urgh, my head is starting to hurt at this stupid conversation. Mom looked like she was on my side as she looked at my bandage. Blood was coming out of close wound again, "…oops."

"You better be," Mom said. Good to know mom is thinking the same thing as me.

"Mom, I need to go somewhere today so please fix my wound as fast as possible," I said looking at clock. I still have time, but I want enough time to send Yoru home, buy coffee, before meeting up with IA.

"You are not going anywhere, you are staying here and rest," mother said resting her hand on my shoulder.

"I have stuff to do," I said. Let me explain something since it is the best time to explain this. My temper is even worse that Blanc's. I have the temper of my birth father, who would stay calm as long as people 'close' to him is there to keep him calm. As soon as those people are gone, his thought would be 'you F with me I F with you." Unfortunately, I inherited this gene. On the bright side, only a 50%. My temper isn't the best when others aren't here. Of course, not meaning I would blow up instantly, just when I have to repeat something over and over again, I will most likely snap. It won't be pretty if any one of you wonder.

"What you need? I will get things done for you," mother said putting more force in her grip. Again, the bottle of my reserved temper is cracking again.

"…So you're telling me you will go to a meeting with the athletic couch for our college. Help me and IA pass the Scholarship test? You are telling me, you would run across the soccer field? SO you are telling me to just stay here and let my parents take care of my path for me? N-O W-A-Y!" somewhere in between the sentence I raised my voice. Deep breaths IF, Deep breaths IF. Calm down, don't blow up, "we know how to take care of ourselves."

"I don't doubt your ability to take care of yourself, but you are hurt. It is wise to stay in the hospital," mother said, her eyes blinking a few times. It was clear that she saw a glimpse of dad's shadow in me.

"Yoru, wake up," I said putting up a fake smile. Our conversation is not going anywhere, and I am already a verge of exploding. Yoru, can save my temper, she can save if she is AWAKE!

"Even if she wake up she can help you at this," mom said holding out some pain killer.

"…" Vain popped, "and for some reason you guys think you can?" my voice cold and harsh. I have already those my saint and reason out the window. Narrowing my eyes into one of deadliest glare, I turned to face my parents.

"!" they look shock, as if they couldn't believe what they just heard.

"Maybe you spend so much time at work that you don't know this, but I have dad's temper. I need Yoru to keep my temper in check, cause for gods shake she is person closets to me other than IA." I said, not shouting, just simply saying these words in this cold and emotionless story, "I have to go do something important after this checkup. And if you didn't notice I didn't broke my leg bone, I got a knife wound on my arm. Oh, and maybe I should add this fact, I am not a gatekeeper so I don't need my hand during the game. Ah, I forgot, you wouldn't know what position I was playing, since you never bother to check." The room was dead quiet after my 'speech.'

"I-IF," mother was the first to speak but I stopped her by putting my hands up.

"I don't have time to argue, I need to get going. Yoru is coming with me," I said looking at the purple head idiot who is still passed out, "ask grandpa about the information if you are super curious, but all I can say is she doesn't like hospital."

"Histy is heading over to pick-," mother try saying when I stopped her once again.

"Mother, she is our family not theirs. Just like to me they are my family and not you guys," I know I am harsh and mean, but I don't care. Remember, the word reason is no longer in my brain at the moment, "so trust me when I say, if she woke up and found herself in the hospital, she would go crazy." Princess carry Yoru out the door, I have zero ounce of courage to look back and say goodbye. We are over this. Pushing through the crowd, I let the place behind. My heart hurts, from my rant? No. From the fact that I hurt them? Maybe. From the fact they didn't even bother to come after me? 100% yes.

 **IA's view-**

"…" I stay silent while listening to Iffy. My heart must still have feeling for them, cause the pain jabbing on my heart when I listen to Iffy talk was painful. So, they didn't even bother to chase after Iffy. Scratching the back of my head, I let out a sigh of relief, the weight on my shoulder has finally been lifted, "Sorry I couldn't have been there with you. It should've been something we talk to them together." Iffy have temper problem, from her story I can tell she her temper bottle definitely broke. At least she didn't shout, her face didn't go beet red, and she didn't throw out her emotion. Never been happier that Iffy didn't take after dad's temper 100%. On the bonus side, it rarely happens. The last time it happens was 5 years ago.

"If you were there, I wouldn't have been able to say those words," Iffy said letting out a sigh, "Grab me some coffee please. I don't think I have enough time after dropping Yoru off."

"She still out?" I asked, walking into a coffee shop, "now that is rare. She would usually snap her eyes open and shout some idiotic stuff before finally understanding her situation." I remember the last time that happen. She got hurt, passed out in the hospital. Woke up. Punched me right in the face, and shout 'stay away from me your purple monster." (Eggplant if anyone ask).

"…for some reason I am really grateful that she isn't awake right now…wonder why?" Iffy ask.

"I wonder why," I said, "oh, I will message them about the security system before our new sim cards finally arrive."

"I will leave that to you then."

 **Asa's view-**

"Yeah…and no," I said to the phone after making sure Noire was still sleeping. Walking out to the balcony I continue to speak, "mom I am not going back to the hospital and neither will Yoru."

"Asa…" om said on the other side of the phone, "both of you are hurt. We can't just let you stay outside and get infected." I couldn't help but laugh a little at mom's word.

"Well, you don't need to worry cause we won't get infected," I said looking behind me, making sure I didn't wake anyone up, "if it acted up we will be back, if nothing is wrong we won't be back."

"It might be too late then. Hon, listen to us and come back here. Let red check your wound." Mom said again.

"No mom," I said more firmly this time, "Yoru dislike going to hospital, don't put her in there unless she needs to. And trust me, right now she doesn't need to." I said, upset. 8 years has past and the wound have heal, but the memory was burned deep within our head. Real deep.

"Why is she so scared of the hospital?" mom asked, clearly confused. I don't want to explain even though I should. Should I or should I not?

"Stuff happens," I said building up the wall around my heart. Bracing myself for…damage.

"I am you two's mom, you can tell me about it," mom said a little bit on the edge. Yep, not okay. Pushing on our past is NEVER OKAY.

"So you still remember the fact that you are our mom," I said bitterly, "what happened already happened, it is too late to fix it now." Was I harsh? No? was it sassy? Yes.

"ASA!" mom said clearly upset, but this time I didn't back down either. It is either now or never.

"Was I too harsh? But let me put it straight. We were very hurt in the past, and I mean hurt. Yoru was rushed into the hospital. When the doctors tried to contact you, both of you wouldn't pick up on the phone. Why? CAUSE YOU WERE BUSY AT AN ANBANDON ISLAND SHOOTING. Three months later, LET ME REMIND YOU, three months later after we told Grandpa to not tell you guys about the injury you guys finally called. Your excuse to be, phone was damaged, was able to tell who called but couldn't listen to the voicemail any longer. Okay fine, accidents happen I understand. But have you ever thought that one of these calls might be about us and not your job? We were there when the doctor answered the phone. The first words out of your mouth were, greetings to job offer. Never once through the whole conversation did you ask 'did something happen to me or Yoru! Not once!" I was a little out of breath, but I continued, "Let me remind you a second time, we live in the house of a famous idol, WORLDS TOP 1 IDOL, let me remind you a third time! We have next door neighbors that world famous too. All we asked for is a little bit of your time, was that really so much? How many birthdays did you miss? Oh right, ALL. Now if you will excuse, I have a family waiting for me. You can try calling Yoru, I doubt she would care more than me. Have a nice day." With that I hung up on the phone.

"Asa?" Noire said looking at me with worried eyes. I didn't want her to hear any of that, but I guess she did, "were you-" she didn't finish. Even though the sky was still a little dark, I know she can tell how upset I must be. Waterfall of tears rushes down my cheeks, unstoppable even if I want to.

"Can I lean on you?" I asked.

"Of course," Noire said holding me close to her. Stroking my hair lightly while I bawled my eye out. How long has it been since I cried so much?

 ***Back stage Q &A*** **no one ask, but I will do it anyway.**

 **Q: What made you fall for Asa?**

 **Noire:** _Wait! What? Why do I have to answer this?_

 **Asa:** _*looking at Noire with a hopeful stare*_

 **Noire:** _I-I don't know you idiot!_

 **Asa:** _*REALLY SHOCKED*_

 **Q: From males all over the world. Do you have someone you love Compa?**

 **Compa:** _Eh? Er…I guess there is someone I am interested in?_

 **Announcer?:** _Oh!? May I ask what kind of person they are?_

 **Compa:** _I don't really remember how they look. I do remember them having purple hair, that is in a low_

 _ponytail. Taller than me with a somewhat wide shoulder._

 **Announcer?:** _What do like about this person? (odd since she doesn't know them?"_

 **Compa:** _They rescued me from bunch males. Was taking me home when we walked past the win 20_

 _straight and shot in a row you get this stuff toy. I remember them to be pretty upset when I said I_

 _wanted it. Then I passed out. When I woke up, I was in my bed with that stuff toy._

 **IA & IF: **_*Quietly shouting* In one piece._

 **Yoru:** _*remember the nightmare and shivered. *_

 **Random males:** _*dying their hair color purple, checking their shoulder* ( We will win Compa over)._

 **Q: If you can choose your boyfriend personality, which one of the 5 idiots will you pick?**

 **Nepgear:** _I would like someone like Yoru-nee. Calm and handsome, always there when you need her._

 _Asa-nee is so very charming, bright and funny, would always make you laugh. I- I can't choose!_

 **Uni:** _…IA-san. Cool yet caring, even though we are strangers she is very caring…(*beet red*)_

 **Rom &Ram: **_Someone as strong as Onee-chan!_

 **Q: Last question of the day. When will you update next?**

 **Author:** _…Lol…I don't know._

 **Author's note: Thank you all for reading. This is chapter 10. I am hoping to end series soon, but you never know what I might think off. I do wish to write a tiny chapter about how the parents actually meet, hope I will write something good and share it with you all. See you next time! Bye.**


End file.
